Una Pareja Perfecta
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: ULTIMO CAP SUBIDO termine mi primer fic....too lo k paso se kedaron yohxanna juntos o no otras parejas tmbn el final de mi fik lean y lo sabran
1. un cumpleaños feliz

Un cumpleaños muy especial  
  
notas de la autora :es mi primer fic tiene mucho yohxanna espero que les guste chau  
  
Introducción La vida en la casa de los asakura seguía igual que hace 1 año cuando se termino el torneo de shamanes, solo que con una pequeña diferencia. yoh y anna se amaban cada día mas. No como si se lo demostraran o algo pero era la verdad, ambos se adoraban. pilika se estaba encaprichando con len. y tamao se llevaba muy bien con liserg. Solo quedaba el pobre de horo horo pero siempre decía que pronto conseguiría novia. volviendo a yoh quería que su compromiso con anna fuera un verdadero compromiso y no una amistad. sus sentimientos eran muy claros y el quería a la itako mas que a nadie en el mundo. y ella a través de su mascara de frialdad cada día lo quería mas. así es como comienza esta historia. espero que les guste ^_^.  
  
Eran las 5 am.y todos en la casa dormían menos una:  
  
-yoh!!! Despierta te has retrasado media hora en tu entrenamiento  
  
-si annita ya voy lo siento jejeje  
  
-serán mil lagartijas mas y correrás 100 Km.  
  
-pero annita  
  
-nada de peros a correr dijo anna  
  
-esta bien dijo yoh saliendo de casa a correr. En el camino se encontró con manta y conversaron un largo rato en el que yoh aprovecho para revelarle unos cuantos planes a manta.  
  
-así que será el cumpleaños de anna en unos días dijo manta  
  
-si dijo yoh, la verdad es que quiero que cuando anna cumpla 15 años se ponga muy feliz y sea inolvidable repuso yoh.  
  
-bien y que quieres que haga dijo manta  
  
-tu solo prepara la fiesta y invita a nuestros amigos mas cercanos y yo me encargare de que anna no se de cuenta de nada.  
  
Ya era hora de que regresaran a casa y al llegar yoh soporto la tortura de casi todos los días. Entrenar y luego quedarse sin cena o no comer por mañoso. esa era su rutina pero no era infeliz con aquello. lo importante para el siempre había sido el estar rodeado de su gente querida.  
  
Los días pasaron y los preparativos para la fiesta iban muy bien.  
  
-oye yoh y como piensas sacar a anna de casa para que no se de cuenta de nada? pregunto manta  
  
-no te preocupes por eso manta tengo todo listo repuso yoh irradiándole confianza a su amigo.  
  
-muy bien buenas noches yoh dijo manta dirigiéndose a su cuarto, hasta mañana yoh  
  
-hasta mañana manta dijo yoh entrando a su habitación y pensando en el día de mañana que tenia que ser el mejor cumpleaños de anna.  
  
El día había llegado y yoh de despertó a las 4 AM y salió a correr dejando impresionada a la itako que ya estaba acostumbrada a regañarlo.  
  
-oye anna ya termine todos mis ejercicios. que te parece ir a dar una vuelta dijo yoh  
  
-mmm esta bien yoh mirándolo con desconfianza. Que estas tramando?  
  
-no, nada annita mejor vamonos.  
  
En cuanto las dos figuras desaparecieron los preparativos del cumpleaños comenzaron con globo serpentinas, comidas e invitados. Todo marchaba a la perfección.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-oye anna vamos al centro comercial? dijo yoh con la sonrisa mas tierna de todas  
  
-muy bien dijo la itako que se había quedado pegada en la sonrisa de su prometido.  
  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas y yoh le compro prácticamente todo el centro comercial a anna. Luego de eso la invito a un helado. pasaron unos cuantos minutos y lo único que hacían las dos figuras era mirarse a las caras como si el resto del mundo no existiera.  
  
luego yoh rompió el silencio:  
  
-oye annita..... te ves muy linda hoy .provocando un total sonrojo en la sacerdotisa  
  
-por que lo dices dijo anna mas nerviosa que nunca.  
  
-por que es la verdad respondió el shaman tomándola de ambas manos....annita yo desde que te conocí te e querido mucho y ahora creo que te amo mas que nunca.  
  
anna no sabia que decir ni que hacer se estaba muriendo de nervios y felicidad -yoh yo también te quiero mucho es mas te adoro y no soportaría estar sin ti.  
  
Ambos se acercaron, sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia y anna sentía la respiración de yoh en su rostro. pero anna volvió a su asiento.  
  
-yoh....creo que aun no estoy lista para mi primer beso dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada a observar el piso.  
  
-no te preocupes por eso annita todo estará bien yo te esperare hasta que tu estés lista no te voy a obligar ni presionar a hacer algo que tu no quieras.  
  
-muchas gracias yoh susurro anna  
  
-de nada annita solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que te pido un favor, ese primer beso me lo guardarías a mi? dijo tímidamente el shaman.  
  
-por supuesto yoh por que yo solo te quiero a ti dijo con una cálida sonrisa  
  
ambos se sonrojaron y decidieron volver a casa (de la mano) al llegar estaba todo listo los invitados , los amigos de yoh y anna y también la familia de yoh, la casa estaba hermosamente decorada y había un gran banquete. anna dirigió una mirada cálida a yoh y se dibujo un leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-muchas gracias yoh susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.  
  
La abuela de yoh le dijo a yohmei (abuelo de yoh) que nunca había visto a anna tan feliz  
  
-si creo que su compromiso con mi nieto marcha muy bien dijo este feliz mirando a la pareja que no se había soltado la mano en toda la noche.  
  
La noche paso muy linda y anna conversó con los invitados muy placidamente y luego bailó con su prometido hasta la madrugada, sin prestar atención a las burlas de los amigos de yoh que disfrutaban ver a yoh y anna sonrojados. pero esta vez no les resulto por que era como si yoh y anna se hubieran transportado a otra dimensión. Luego de eso anna se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.... 


	2. una navidad casi perfecta

Notas de la autora: bueno espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de mi fic y aquí va la segunda. Este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans de yoh por anna espero que les guste. bueno aquí vamos.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Luego de eso anna se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa....Había un ramos de rosas acompañado por una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y una tarjeta que decía te amo. anna reconoció de inmediato la letra y se dirigió a la sala ya que con todos los invitados que se habían quedado a dormir yoh había tenido que dormir en un sillón muy incomodo.  
  
-yoh despierta dijo anna con una voz dulce  
  
-anna? dijo yoh frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño.  
  
-yoh sígueme dijo esta  
  
yoh la siguió hasta la habitación de su prometida  
  
- muchas gracias por tu obsequio yoh dijo poniéndose roja  
  
-de nada annita dijo este soltando una risita nerviosa  
  
-yoh como forma de agradecimiento te daré una semana libre de entrenamiento ahora si la cara de yoh se ilumino por completo  
  
-lo dices en serio  
  
-si  
  
-muchas gracias repuso yoh abrazando a anna  
  
- esta noche puedes dormir en mi habitación ya que hay mucha gente en la casa y duermes muy incomodo ademas no me gustaría que despertaras adolorido mañana.  
  
-esta bien repuso este y así ambos se quedaron dormidos ya que este había sido un día muy agotador.  
  
Ambos se durmieron felices yoh había cumplido su objetivo y anna había tenido el día mas feliz de su vida. muchas gracias yoh se dijo para si antes de caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
El próximo día todos se despertaron muy felices en especial yoh y anna. tamao por su parte trataba de sentirse feliz y no apenada al ver a la pareja marchando tan bien pero le era casi imposible el estarlo. tomando en cuenta lo que ella había sentido desde siempre por yoh. Lo que la salvo un poco de esa angustia fue liserg que la estaba ayudando a superarlo.  
  
Pilika por su parte seguía igual de inmadura y iperquinetica que siempre y desde hace algún tiempo le gustaba len y no se esforzaba en disimularlo en lo mas mínimo. pero se mantenía a distancia gracias a los celos de su hermano.  
  
Así transcurrieron unos meses y había llegado la navidad. Todos se encontraban muy felices en especial yoh y pilika que se podía decir que eran los mas inocentes y aun creían en santa.  
  
Anna y tamao se estaban encargando de decorar la casa que había quedado muy linda y de hacer la comida. manta se encargaba de los gastos y los invitados y los demás bueno de ser ellos mismos. la noche había llegado y habían invitado a pocas personas para hacerlo un poco mas familiar ,bueno estaban yoh, anna, manta, len, horohoro, tamao, pilika, liserg, ,una alumna de kino que iba en el tercer año de entrenamiento de itako y tenia la misma edad de anna . había sido enviada de la mansión asakura a la casa de los presentes, se llamaba Paula era muy linda además de ser amiga o mejor dicho conocida de anna que hizo todo el entrenamiento en un solo año por sus habilidades poniendo celosas al resto de las alumnas incluyendo a paula que aun no lo terminaba.  
  
horohoro no tardo en hablarle por lo que se hicieron muy buenos amigos.  
  
pilika: que les parece si jugamos un juego...  
  
yoh: si será muy divertido  
  
anna :y cual seria???  
  
Pilika :este jugo se llama la botellita  
  
Todos :la botellita???  
  
Pilika :si consiste en que todos deben ubicarse en un circulo alrededor de la botella luego alguien debe hacer girar la botella y esperar a que se quede quieta y va a quedar apuntando a alguien , luego se hace girar denuevo y apunta a otra persona. Ambas personas se deben dar un beso si ambos son hombres o viceversa se hará girar denuevo. El que no cumpla con esto deberá cumplir una penitencia .entendido...  
  
Anna: no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este juego  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes annita que puede salir mal dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a su prometida.  
  
Anna :esta bien yoh  
  
Así que todos se ubicaron en un circulo dispuestos a comenzar. ya que ninguna de las chicas se quería besar con manta este se ofreció para hacer girar la botella. ya eran las 10 y estaba comenzando el juego. Los primeros en salir fueron pilika y len y ambos quedaron muy sonrojados. después de eso salieron anna y horohoro?? todos quedaron estupefactos. era cierto yoh había incentivado a su prometida a jugar aquel juego pero el imaginarla besándose con su amigo no le producía gracia.  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Todos :queeeeeeeeee  
  
Anna y len se acercaron y se dieron un beso, el mundo de yoh se derrumbo ante sus ojos y decidió salir a tomar aire con una expresión muy molesta en el rostro. Sus amigos se preocuparon un poco ante su reacción pero decidieron darle tiempo y seguir jugando. los próximos fueron tamao y liserg lastima que esta se desmayo antes de besarlo y anna se ofreció a ir a buscar agua a la cocina para ofrecerle a su amiga.  
  
se dirigía hacia aya cuando vio a yoh sentado en el pasto mirando a las estrellas con una expresión triste ,decepcionado, confundido, preocupado y aun un poco molesto .a esta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero sabia que aun así tendría que ir a hablar con su prometido, así que salió al patio y se sentó al lado de yoh, pasaron unos minutos de un incomodo silencio y luego anna decidió romperlo  
  
-yoh estas molesto por lo que sucedió adentro?  
  
-No por el echo de que te hayas besado con alguien pero tu rompiste tu promesa anna .le dijo con un tono seco y bajando la mirada.  
  
-yoh ,yo hice trampa  
  
-que? dijo este procesando las palabras que acababa de oír y levantando la vista  
  
-es cierto hice como si lo bese y al parecer los engañe a todos  
  
yoh aun se encontraba en shoc pero logro articular algunas palabras  
  
- muchas gracias por recordar la promesa annita yo no se que haría sin ti dijo mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que esta perdiera la cabeza y lo besara tiernamente en la boca.  
  
cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por mas de una persona. A unos metros de ellos estaban pilika y horohoro, mas atrás estaba Paula y len y a la salida de la cocina estaba liserg consolando a tamao que estaba llorando a mas no poder.  
  
ahora si que sus caras tenían un color rojo que luego paso a morado. nunca habían sentido tanta vergüenza en sus vidas. yoh soltó una de sus risitas nerviosas y anna estaba muy avergonzada para reaccionar ni para darse cuenta de que ella aun tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yoh ni que el aun la tomaba de la cintura .no se supo cuanto rato permanecieron allí en silencio sin siquiera pestañear. al fin reaccionaron yoh no sabia como actuar y anna sentía lo mismo combinado con rabia porque habían el momento mas especial de su vida, así que le dirigió una mirada gélida a todos (menos a yoh por supuesto) y se entro a la casa.  
  
Después de eso se fueron entrando de a uno hasta que denuevo todos estaban reunidos en la sala y con un poco mas de confianza len y horohoro comenzaron a soltar comentarios cómo yoh tienes solo la cara de tonto, o anna como le quitaste los celos a tu prometido. estos comentarios hicieron enfurecer a la itako que los golpeo a ambos.  
  
ya eran cerca de las 12 y decidieron irse a dormir debido a las suplicas de yoh y pilika para que santa pasara y los encontrara dormidos y así recibir regalos. los demás no sabían si esta era una broma o de verdad ese par creía en santa, en fin decidieron irse a dormir porsiacaso y dejaron los regalos debajo del árbol de pascua. todos estaban durmiendo placidamente , todos menos una.  
  
-me voy a vengar de ti anna kyouyama...............  
  
************************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora: esta bueno no creen ^_^.quien será esa tipa podría ser tamao no creen al ver a anna besándose con yoh alo mejor se puso celosa, o alo mejor es esa tal paula que esta celosa de los poderes de anna y tal ves es alguien que aun no nombro .bueno lo sabrán el próximo capitulo . por que se quería vengar de anna y como? Esperen el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán jejeje. para los fans de yohxanna no se preocupen todo saldrá bien. dejen reviews porfa ^_^ chau 


	3. una invitada muy peligrosa

Notas de la autora: bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en los capítulos uno y dos, y después informarles que pueden hablar conmigo en messenger :annita_asakura@hotmail.com , estoy abierta para conversar, responder dudas y recibir ideas sobre mis fics, o hablar de algún tema relacionado con shaman king. Bueno como dije muchas gracias por todo. Anna la sacerdotiza  
  
************************************************************************  
  
capitulo 3:  
  
todos estaban durmiendo placidamente, todos menos una -me voy a vengar de ti anna kyouyama.....el próximo día todos amanecieron con muchas energías, y se fueron directo a ver los regalos. anna la había tejido un chaleco a yoh, yoh le regalo a anna un anillo muy hermoso, pilika le regalo a horo horo una caja de chocolates y a len le regalo un poema despertando los celos de su hermano, horohoro le regalo a pilika dinero para comprarse ropa. liserg le regalo a tamao un diario de vida y esta le regalo un osito de felpa y finalmente yoh le regalo a manta una enciclopedia. todos parecían muy a gusto con sus regalos hasta que alguien entro a la habitación. -hola Paula feliz navidad dijo yoh sonriente -muchas gracias yoh dijo sonriéndole para luego lanzarle una mirada de odio a anna que dejo a esta bastante desconcertada, pero decidió no darle importancia.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores novedades ,llego la hora de cenar, y todo transcurría igual que siempre castigos para yoh, peleas de horohoro y len, liserg hablando con tamao, pilika pegándole a su hermano y ahora Paula que se encontraba observando el espectáculo.  
  
-anna: y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros paula?  
  
-paula: no lo se, kino no me dio fecha para volver, dijo que como tu fuiste siempre la mejor alumna ahora quiere que aprenda algo de ti .(dijo esto con un sarcasmo en la voz que solamente noto anna)  
  
-anna: y que dijo kino que te tengo que enseñar, después de todo en el tercer año de entrenamiento deberías saber casi todo, solo te queda por aprender los conjuros mas peligrosos.  
  
-paula :es cierto pero kino quiere que sea mejor que las otras alumnas. kino siempre a tenido sus preferencias, bueno tu sabes eso muy bien no?.  
  
-anna: eso no es cierto si kino quiso que yo estuviera mas adelantada que las demás es porque yo tenia el nivel para estarlo, no como ustedes que se hubieran muerto el primer día (literalmente).  
  
Yoh: ya no peleen chicas, todos estamos concientes de que annita es muy fuerte y no dudo que tu también lo seas paula. no creen que esta es una discusión sin sentido???...  
  
-anna: me voy a mi habitación. Se levanto de la mesa realmente molesta, como era posible que su prometido decidiera defender a paula envés de ella?, acaso no se dio cuenta de que paula se traía algo entre manos.  
  
En la mesa quedaron los demás en silencio meditando sobre el repentino enojo de anna. pero luego siguieron conversando de lo mas bien.  
  
-paula: yoh me da mucha pena que anna se haya enfadado contigo, no tenia porque. además yo lo único que quería era ser su amiga (poniendo su mejor cara de santita)  
  
-yoh: no te preocupes paula a annita se le pasara y ya veras que serán muy amigas jejeje.  
  
-paula: muchas gracias por tus palabras yoh (pero la verdad ella pensaba todo lo contrario).  
  
Después de eso yoh se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación., los demás siguieron su ejemplo menos tamao que se quedo lavando los platos y paula que fue a charlar con ella.  
  
-hola tamao te vine a hacer compañía  
  
-muchas gracias señorita paula  
  
-oye tamao, ahora que estamos en confianza... sigues enamorada de yoh como cuando entrenábamos juntas?  
  
Tamao se puso seria con un semblante muy triste  
  
-no, ya no. yoh y anna están comprometidos no podría engañar a la señorita anna así, además ella es mi amiga.  
  
-si yo recuerdo que antes de que anna e yoh se comprometieran tu estabas muy enamorada de el y anna estaba muy conciente de eso, a pesar de eso ella aun acepto el compromiso. nunca has pensado que anna solamente te utiliza como también trato de utilizar a yoh para así convertirse en la esposa del shaman king?.  
  
-no, nunca. anna se comprometió con yoh porque ella lo quiere y ella no me utiliza, ella es mi amiga.  
  
-que extraño, porque yo veo que anna el 90 porciento del tiempo tortura a yoh, no creo que "el" sea muy feliz a su lado. y que yo recuerde anna nunca te a agradecido nada ni te ha dicho que es tu amiga. además que clase de amiga se compromete sabiendo que su mejor amiga esta enamorada de la misma persona, piénsalo tamao.  
  
-si señorita paula lo pensare, creo que estoy muy confundida mejor me iré a descansar.  
  
-tamao, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo dijo paula sonriéndole a la joven para luego dirigirse a su habitación. tamao se dirigió a si habitación muy preocupada y allí se puso a llorar.  
  
creo que salió mas fácil que lo que pensé, pobre inocente de tamao, pero bueno quien será mi segundo blanco...pensó paula.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
el próximo día se repitió la misma rutina de siempre, tamao como siempre hizo el desayuno y yoh como siempre salió a entrenar.  
  
Anna: buenos días tamao  
  
Tamao: buenos días (con un tono seco)  
  
Anna: tamao, después de lavar la loza quiero que hagas el almuerzo, laves la ropa, vallas de compras y lo demás. Entendido.  
  
Tamao solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante a anna y asintió, luego se fue a hablar con paula que se había convertido en su nueva mejor amiga. anna no le presto mayor atención a este cambio y salió al patio a entrenar a yoh. Los demás también salieron , pilika acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono y se dirigía hacia la salida cuando apareció paula y le pidió hablar. como esta sabia que seria mas difícil poner a pilika de su parte comenzó a hablar de estrellas de cine con ella hasta que entraron en confianza y pilika le hablo de sus sentimientos hacia len.  
  
-paula: no le has contado esto a anna no?  
  
-pilika: no, pero no le veo inconveniente  
  
-paula: menos mal porque a anna le gusta quitarle los novios a todas, sabias que cuando vivíamos en izumo le quito yoh a la pobre de tamao?  
  
-pilika: eso no es cierto, tu solo estas celosa de anna, además a ella no le interesa len.  
  
-Paula: yo no estaría tan segura de eso, anoche me dijo que lo encontraba muy apuesto mintió.  
  
Pilika: no te creo, además ustedes ni siquiera son amigas.  
  
-paula: te equivocas nosotras somos amigas desde pequeñas. además recuerda que hace unos días ella beso a tu hermano aun estando comprometida con yoh (nadie aparte de anna, horohoro e yoh sabían que el beso había sido falso)solo te pido que cuides a len muy bien pilika...  
  
-pilika: si ,si como no, no del todo convencida de que eran mentiras.  
  
Paula se fue pensando que iba a necesitar un poco mas para poder convencer a pilika, así que le dijo a anna y a len que quería hablar con ellos en una hora en el parque. ambos asintieron y llegaron puntualmente a la hora indicada, como paula no llegaba se pusieron a conversar y en eso llegaron pilika y paula.  
  
-paula: lo ves pilika....cuídalo  
  
-pilika: como pude ser tan ingenua debo alejar a anna de mi len.  
  
-paula: así se habla, ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que anna nos descubra.  
  
Paula se fue con pilika con una sonrisa en el rostro, otra mas que esta de mi lado pensó para si. anna y len se fueron a casa al ver que paula no llegaba y allí anna le pregunto porque no había asistido y para que los había citado.  
  
Paula: bueno yo solo quería que me enseñaras unas cuantas técnicas y me preguntaba si len podía ser tu ayudante. no pude asistir por que recibí una llamada urgente de mis padres mintió.  
  
Anna: muy bien .dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza a paula, mañana te enseñare algunas cuantas cosas.  
  
Paula: muchas gracias anna. Pensando, te voy a destruir anna kyouyama ya van dos y con ambas mujeres me ayudaran a poner en tu contra a los demás hombres incluido tu yoh........  
  
************************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora: valla que es cínica esa tal paula no creen? Es una víbora total, creen que logre quitarle a anna su tesoro mas preciado(me refiero a yoh)?bueno lo sabrán el próximo capitulo. para los fans de yohxanna como yo ,no se preocupen todo saldrá bien. En todo caso la historia ya esta tomando forma y están sugiriéndole bastantes problemas a la pobre de annita, además esta se esta quedando sin amigas. lograra resistir que todos sus seres queridos estén en su contra, paula revelara sus planes? lo sabrán el próximo capitulo. Chau ^_^ Dejen reviews porfis 


	4. planes

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, bueno me demore en publicar un poco el cuarto capitulo, pero estoy en pleno periodo de pruebas en el cole y no quiero dar los exámenes finales, eso significa que tengo que tener muy buenas notas para no darlos y en eso me e pasado los últimos días. Aproveche de escribir este capitulo en casa de una amiga que también escribe fics y en plena noche de halloween o mas bien madrugada del sábado, estamos bien locas no creen? Bueno en algunas semanas mas se termina el año de clases para mi mas bien el 28 de noviembre si apruebo las malditas pruebas c2 odio a las viejas estúpidas que además hacen las pruebas difíciles .bueno con mucha suerte después de esta fecha voy a estar libre así que voy a escribir las 24 horas al día. bueno vasta de aburrirlos y vamos al fic , se me olvido mencionar que estoy intentando crear el blog de annaxyoh y me ha costado mucho aprender sola y aun no aprendo a hacer nada incluso llega a dar lastima. si alguno de ustedes se toma la molestia de comunicarse conmigo y explicarme se lo voy a agradecer muchisimo.bueno chauu ^_^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Paula: muchas gracias anna, pensando te voy a destruir anna kyouyama, ya van dos y con ambas mujeres me ayudaran a poner de tu contra a los demás hombres , incluido yoh......el próximo día todo transcurrió igual que el día anterior solo que ahora pilika no le dirigía la palabra a anna, la miraba con odio y no paraba de vigilar a su len, aparte de eso estaba tratando de convencer a horohoro de que no hablara nunca mas con anna pero no le daba el por que, mas bien no le podía dar el porque.  
  
Paula paso la mirada por todos los ocupantes de la mesa eligiendo a su siguiente victima. quedaban horohoro, len, manta, liserg y yoh. Bueno creo que será mmmmm a ver a horohoro voy a dejar que su hermanita lo debilite un poco mas, de liserg se va a encargar tamao y luego hablare con el, a yoh lo dejare para el final o sino anna se dará cuenta de todo así que me quedan manta y len. Esta decidido los dos son blancos muy fáciles así que me encargare de ellos hoy mismo.  
  
Después del desayuno Paula fue al colegio en el que se encontraba manta...  
  
Paula: hola manta , saludo alegremente (o almenos eso aparentaba)  
  
Manta: hola Paula......disculpa la pregunta pero que haces aquí?  
  
Paula: bueno la verdad quisiera que me enseñaras un poco de álgebra  
  
Manta: eeeeee, esta bien  
  
Las horas pasaron volando al igual que los temas de conversación de ambos y finalmente llegaron al tema que Paula quería...yoh.  
  
Paula: manta que piensas respecto a el compromiso de yoh y de anna Manta: eee yo bueno, no crees que ese es asunto de ellos?  
  
Paula: te encuentro toda la razón pero crees que yoh sea feliz a su lado? me explico no hay duda de que yoh a ella la quiere mucho pero que yo sepa ella jamás le ha demostrado cariño a yoh, y ese beso que se dieron en navidad fue solo para quitarle esos celos a yoh, aparte de ese día jamás le ha dicho una sola palabra de amor.....solo espero que yoh no sufra a su lado (intentando poner carita de preocupación y tristeza)  
  
Manta: creo que estas equivocada, anna si quiere mucho a yoh o de lo contrario no hubiera aceptado su compromiso con el.  
  
Paula: todos saben porque acepto, todos sabemos que anna es una chica muy ambiciosa y avara y su futuro esta asegurado con el shaman king o por el simple hecho de formar parte de la dinastía asakura. tu y yo sabemos que los asakura no solamente son shamanes poderosos sino que también tienen mucho dinero.  
  
Manta: nunca había pensado en eso, pero...no lo se, no se que pensar. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo yoh  
  
Paula: y yo también, no quiero que anna lastime a yoh y esto puede ocurrir de mas de una forma...  
  
Manta: no entiendo, explícate por favor  
  
Paula: bueno tu sabes que yoh esta enamorado y aunque no lo estuviera confía tanto en todo el mundo que a anna le daría lo que ella quisiera, ves el punto  
  
Manta: a ver lo que me estas tratando de decir es que aunque anna no se casara con yoh le podría quitar todo el dinero y irse con el.  
  
Paula: exactamente  
  
Manta: no dejare que eso ocurra, salvare a mi amigo yoh  
  
Paula: y de que forma piensas hacerlo?  
  
Manta: es simple tenemos que separar a yoh de anna, me ayudarías Paula?  
  
Paula: por supuesto manta esto lo haré por mi amigo yoh  
  
Manta: valla si que eres buena Paula y por lo que e sabido eres muy fuerte, creo que tu serias la indicada para ser la prometida de yoh.  
  
Paula: tu crees manta-(esto esta resultando a la perfección)  
  
Manta: por supuesto que si, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a conquistarlo  
  
Paula: muchas gracias manta, pero no olvides que este es un tema serio y no lo puedes comentar con nadie estamos  
  
Manta: estamos  
  
Paula: muy bien mejor vamos a casa.  
  
Al llegar a casa anna le enseño algunas de sus técnicas mas poderosas a Paula y a como bloquear los ataques. anna no lo disfrutaba para nada pero obligaciones eran obligaciones y si kino quería que ella le enseñara no se lo podría negar.  
  
Anna se entro y len se quedo afuera entrenando, en eso se le acerco Paula ya saben con que intenciones.  
  
-hola len  
  
-hola, que quieres  
  
-bueno la verdad quería conversar contigo sobre un tema muy complicado, en eso se echo a llorar (obviamente estaba actuando)sabes ayer supe una noticia muy triste len...  
  
-que sucede, el shaman no sabia como actuar al fin y al cabo nunca nadie le haba contado sus problemas a el y el no sabia como actuar ante eso, se acerco y se sentó a su lado, lo siento dime que sucede  
  
-se trata de tu amigo yoh  
  
-que pasa con yoh  
  
-lo que sucede es que anoche anna entro a mi pieza furiosa, en un principio pensé que eran celos pero luego comenzó a hablar de dinero y me di cuenta de que ella solo utiliza a yoh  
  
-sabes no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, yo me voy  
  
-.......Paula pensando maldito infeliz no es tan tarado como parece (N.A: fanáticos de len no me maten por eso)Paula se echo a llorar mas fuerte haciendo sentir mal al chico que volvió a su lugar  
  
-lo siento, pero se me hace muy difícil creerte, necesito pruebas  
  
-no las tengo len, pero puedes preguntarle a manta, tamao o pilika que también se dieron cuenta.  
  
-p p pilika lo sabe? enrojeció al decir estas palabras  
  
-Paula como era muy astuta noto esto y comenzó a hacer sangrar la herida. Si lo sabe y eso no es todo le dijo a anna que lo sabia hace un buen tiempo  
  
-y que paso?????  
  
-esto es lo peor !anna fue donde pilika y la chantajeo, le dijo que no dijera una palabra acerca de sus planes o los deja a ella y su hermano en la calle.  
  
-yoh no permitiría eso pilika debería saberlo  
  
-pero yoh esta enamorado de ella como crees?  
  
-mmmmmm, aun no estoy del todo convencido  
  
-si no quieres créeme no puedo forzarte pero pregúntale a pilika y ella te lo dirá todo, Paula se retiro de lugar y entro a la casa. se fue directo a la habitación de pilika  
  
pilika: hola Paula, que haces aquí?  
  
Paula: es que estuve tratando de convencer a len de todo pero tuve que inventar que anna te había chantajeado  
  
Pilika: QUE!!!!  
  
Paula: lo que sucede es que len no quería creerme, creo que anna se le ha acercado mas de lo que pensábamos  
  
Pilika: esa maldita perra me las pagara  
  
Paula: si pero por el momento no podemos decir nada o nosotras seremos las perjudicadas. bueno venia a eso, es probable que len venga a hacerte una visita mas tarde dijo guiñándole el ojo a la peliazulada que ahora se encontraba histérica buscando algo para ponerse.(la pobre es taaaan tonta , pero bueno almenos es muy divertido)  
  
************************************************* Mas tarde len fue al cuarto de pilika como lo había supuesto Paula antes y ella lo esperaba muy bonita.  
  
-eeeeeeeeee.......................este yo buenooo pilika te quiero preguntar que paso con anna  
  
-pilika recordó lo que le dijo Paula e inmediatamente respondió. me chantajeo  
  
-que rabia me da quien se cree que es para venir a tratarte de ese modo, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso extremadamente rojo. bueno eso quería saber, que pases buenas noches  
  
-tu también len .lamentablemente pilika era una muy buena actriz lo cual no ayudaba mucho a anna....  
  
a la salida del cuarto de len el se encontró con horohoro y este se puso tan celoso de su hermana que agarro a len del cuello y lo empujo dentro de la habitación. se paro frente a su hermana y len y dijo autoritariamente quiero saber lo que hacían ustedes dos allí dentro y respóndanme con la verdad...  
  
pilika y len se habían quedado boca abiertos y no sabían que responder a pesar de que no hacían nada malo.  
  
pilika de pronto no aguanto mas y dijo hablábamos de la víbora de anna, ayyy si pudiera la mato en este instante. len y pilika le contaron toda la historia a horohoro y a este no le quedo mas que creer ya que casi todos sus amigos y su hermana ya lo sabían.  
  
-y tamao lo sabe pregunto indiscretamente  
  
-si y ella nos esta ayudando dijo pilika  
  
-len lo hubiera comenzado a molestar si no fuera porque se trataba de un tema serio pero ya llegaría la hora de hacer pasar una vergüenza a su amigo frente a tamao .  
  
el próximo día ya estaban todos muy bien organizados y se juntaron en el cuarto de Paula a conversar.  
  
Paula: están haciendo un trabajo excelente, y liserg ya lo sabe?  
  
Tamao: si se lo conté ayer dijo enrojeciendo  
  
***************Flash back************************ tamao iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo y iba pensando en su amor imposible, de pronto tropezó con liserg que le pidió disculpas y la invito a un helado, tamao acepto después de un rato y salieron conversaron de muchos temas hasta que tamao decidió contarle lo de anna. liserg no pudo hacer mas que creerle porque nunca había conocido a anna tan bien y segundo porque sabia que tamao siendo tan buena e inocente era imposible que estuviera inventando esa clase de cosas, claro que nunca se imagino que alguien si los podía inventar.  
  
Después de eso la sita se podría llamar así, salió maravillosa y volvieron a casa.  
  
*********************Fin del flashback*************************  
  
Paula: eres maravillosa tamao y también gracias a todos ustedes por abrir los ojos. ahora que ya estamos todos juntos nos encargaremos de separar a yoh de anna..el plan es el siguiente....  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
notas de la autora: bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la demora .bueno quieren saber cual es el plan? Lo sabrán el próximo capitulo jejeje soy mala bueno el próximo capitulo lo subiré luego no se preocupen solo me conformo con unos pocos review y muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews últimamente, se los agradezco mucho vale mucho para mi (!que cursi!) voy a responder todos los reviews de todos los capítulos, la verdad estaba esperando a que se me juntaran unos pocos para responderlos .bueno ahora a responder reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura shidou: muchas gracias por tu review tu fic también me gusta mucho espero Que lo continúes pronto y ya veras que Paula tendrá su merecido aunque aun falta un poquito mas. Bueno chau ^_^  
  
Daniluchiz: ya encontraste mi historia verdad, que bueno que te gusto y ánimos en escribir tu fic, esta buenísimo chau  
  
Asakura girl: a mi también me encanto tu fic espero que lo continúes pronto ya quiero saber que sigue muchas gracias por el review  
  
Holy girl iron maiden jeanne: que bueno que te gusto mi fic y ya veras que Paula las pagara muy caro muajajajaja (risa macabra). Bueno muchas gracias y voy a tratar de subir los capítulos mas luego asi que no tendrás que esperar mucho para ver a Paula sufrir y mucho.  
  
Expectra: muchas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos que me diste  
  
Anna 15:muchas gracias por tu apoyo me diste muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo no te preocupes yo también odio a Paula pero tendrás que esperar un poco mas, solo un poco no te preocupes, bueno gracias chau ^_^  
  
Gwen lupin: muchas gracias por tu review pero lo malo es que entraste con mi nick y y pareciera como si yo me lo hubiera mandado (no se preocupen ella sabe mi clave pero es de confianza y me ayudo muchísimo a subir el tercer capitulo cuando mi computador estaba malo. además somos amigas del colegio igual que con danieluchiz)  
  
Seinko: ya lo sabrás se paciente  
  
El vergaz: la verdad no me gusto mucho tu review y eso de que estoy bien caliente no lo creo el unció caliente aquí eres tu.  
  
Jos d: bueno supongo que ya te diste cuenta de quien era espero que te siga gustando mi fic chau ^_^  
  
Diana_asakura: muchas gracias por tus ánimos y que bueno que te gusto, lo continuare muy pronto no te preocupes chau ^_^ 


	5. No le creas yoh!

Notas de la autora: Holaaa bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado pero era una preparación para lo que se viene que esta muuuuuuuy bueno o al menos para mi gusto si y las cosas se empiezan a poner feas pero bueno léanlo ustedes y déjenme su opinión bueno ^_^.Tratare de hacer este capitulo largo en forma de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, que me contactaron, y que me dieron ánimos. En especial mis agradecimientos a Karen que me animo mucho para escribirlo luego porque por tanta prueba me estaba pudriendo por dentro pero gracias a todos ustedes me anime a escribir este Cáp. Espero que les guste. ^_^  
  
Paula: eres maravillosa tamao y también gracias a todos ustedes por abrir los ojos. ahora que ya estamos todos juntos nos encargaremos de separar a yoh de anna..el plan es el siguiente....  
  
Mientras tanto yoh había invitado a anna a salir y se encontraban frente a un hermoso lago comiendo helados.  
  
Yoh: oye annita...tu me quieres?  
  
Anna enrojeciendo: que crees, o sino no estaría contigo  
  
Yoh simplemente le sonrió y anna se derritió en ese mismo instante pero trato de mantenerse firme y seria. -oye annita? -y ahora que -es que e notado que los demás están extraños contigo, sabes por que  
  
anna trato de disimularlo pero era cierto algo les pasaba con ella pero no era bueno involucrar a yoh al fin y al cabo ellos eran sus amigos y decidió cambiar el tema. -¿yyyyyy sabes hasta cuando se queda paula con nosotros?  
  
Yoh noto el gesto pero decidió no molestarla era obvio que le incomodaba el tema  
  
¿bueno supongo que será un largo plazo yo creo que mínimo 4 meses -ni modo tendré que soportarla por cuatro meses mas -¿no te simpatiza? A mí me cae bien -no no es eso hay algo en ella que no me gusta -que cosa? -no sé siempre se anda haciendo la victima y se hace la santita contigo -estas celosa de paula? -Cómo crees? Yo no podría estar celosa de esa tipa, deja de decir tonterías mejor vamonos. -no espera annita, lo siento esa no fue mi intención, lo que sucede es que no entiendo porque te cae mal si no te ha hecho nada malo .(N.A: si, si como no)  
  
mmmmmmm esta bien solo si me acompañas al mall y me compras todo lo que yo quiera.  
  
-yoh: es que olvide mi dinero en casa -anna: ya no importa vamos a casa yoh: esta bien annita pero solo si me llevas de la mano-el siempre sonriendo con la sonrisa mas linda del mundo (N.A: lo siento estoy enamorada)  
  
anna no pudo resistirse y se fueron de la mano hasta la casa. todos estaban terminando de cenar, yoh subió a darse una ducha y anna se sentó a la mesa y repentinamente todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella ,el ambiente se volvió denso y todos se quedaron callados. anna se sentía muy incomoda y un poco insegura ya que yoh no estaba ahí para protegerla.  
  
Pensamientos de anna: que diablos? por que me miran así? Incluso el estúpido del enano cabezón pareciera que me odian. todo esto a anna se le había acabado el hambre. Se paro de la mesa sin siquiera probar la comida y se dirigía a la puerta cuando pilika puso el pie e intento hacerla tropezar pero anna tenia reflejos mas rápidos. esta había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso.  
  
Anna: que rayos intentabas hacer le grito furiosa Pilika: no es obvio anna?-dijo con tono burlón Anna: me pueden decir que les pasa a todos ustedes tropa de vagos conmigo? Horohoro: cállate no tienes derecho a tratarnos así Anna: que dijiste?- no lo podía creer esto era como una rebelión una revolución Len: lo que oíste o ahora también estas sorda? Anna: no te metas en esto grito histérica Tamao: y si nos metemos que ?,acaso no tenemos derecho a opinar? Manta: es cierto nosotros podemos decirte lo que queramos Liserg: eso es muy cierto y en este momento te lo digo yo...eres una maldita víbora anna  
  
Liserg recibió las aplausos de todos y anna no podía creer lo que había ocurrido  
  
Pilika: lo ves anna? Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora? ¿llorar? Lo dijo en un tono tan sarcástico que a anna le dieron ganas de golpearla pero logro controlarse.  
  
De pronto los ojos de anna se posaron en paula que sonreía para si y tenia cara de "yo tengo la victoria"  
  
Anna: tu, tu tienes la culpa de todo esto dijo gritando al máximo furiosa.  
  
Paula: quien yo? rió para si. pero anna si yo no he dicho nada  
  
Anna:crees que no me e dado cuenta verdad, siempre has tenido la capacidad de manipular a las personas.pero basta no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir.  
  
*************************FLASH BACK*************************************************  
  
una niña rubia de no mas de 4 años estaba sentada en el pasto llorando. Estaba rodeada de niñas de su misma edad burlándose de ella. pero ella no lograba entenderlo .ella era amiga de todas y de un día para otro todas la odiaban y le decían cosas sin sentido.  
  
Niña 1:oye anna que es lo que harás ahora estas sola, siempre lo has estado Niña 2:es cierto, ni siquiera esta la débil de tamao para acompañarte.(NA: tamao había ido a visitar a sus familiares hace algunos meses)  
  
Niña 3:sabes creo que se fue por que no te soporta, ni siquiera tus padres Niña 1:eso es cierto, por que crees que te abandonaron. eres repugnante anna kyouyama  
  
Anna no aguantaba mas esa soledad, desde muy pequeña ella había sido muy querida o por sus padres(almenos eso creía) o por sus amigas.  
  
Niña 2:sabes anna Paula siempre tubo razón eres una niña mala.  
  
Anna: Paula?  
  
Niña 3:si Paula , ella nos demostró que tu eres mala.  
  
Anna: pero si yo apenas conozco a esa niña.  
  
Niña 1:No mientas, nosotras sabemos lo que tu hiciste  
  
Anna: pero que cosa?  
  
Niña 2:fuiste muy mala anna, muy mala  
  
Niña 3:mira ahí viene Paula-corrió hacia ella  
  
Anna: que les dijiste?  
  
Paula: simplemente la verdad, amigas me dejan sola un momento con anna?  
  
Las otras niñas se retiraron dejando solas a anna y a Paula. Anna: por que lo hiciste?  
  
Paula: te lo advertí, te dije que si aceptabas el compromiso las pagarías muy caro niña...  
  
Anna: pero esa no es mi culpa, además la abuela dijo que el combate debía ser limpio, no podía dejarte ganar.  
  
Paula: no lo entiendes, yoh era mío y yo seria su prometida en este momento si no fuera por ese maldito duelo.  
  
Anna: pero si yo te gane es porque soy mas fuerte y merezco el lugar que tengo como prometida de yoh, además el me cae bien.-anna ya había parado de llorar y ahora miraba fríamente a su ex-amiga.  
  
Paula: cállate eres una traidora y yo me voy a encargar de que tu vida se convierta en un desastre.  
  
Anna: que piensas hacer, ya me quitaste a todas mis amigas  
  
Paula: eso lo veré después, lo que te aseguro es que esto no se va a quedar así y yoh será mío.  
  
****************FIN DEL FLASHBACK****************************************************  
  
anna: no voy a dejar que lo hagas denuevo, no ahora, me las vas a pagar muy caro maldita infeliz, no te vas a quedar con mi yoh.-lo que anna no había notado era que a causa de sus gritos yoh había bajado a averiguar que pasaba y había alcanzado a oír esto ultimo.  
  
Paula vio a yoh parado en la puerta y se echo a llorar y a decir cosas como: por que eres así conmigo anna, te prometo que solo quería ser tu amiga y termino con un "yo nunca quise que te pusieras celosa."  
  
Anna no entendía que ocurría pero pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y giro para ver al semblante serio de yoh.  
  
Yoh: oye annita... te dije que no te pusieras celosa yo a ti te quiero pero no hagas sufrir a la pobre Paula.  
  
Anna lo miro directo a los ojos ardiendo en furia. -TU NO ENTIENDES NADA-grito tan fuerte que habría que ser muy sordo para no haberla oído en todo el vecindario.-yoh quedo perplejo ante el grito .  
  
anna subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. allí no aguanto mas y se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y abrazando sus piernas, sentía a yoh hablándole por fuera pero para ella esos solo eran murmullos, quería estar sola, llorar sola. se sentía cansada, triste, decepcionada y sobre todo sola una sensación que ella no sentía hace mucho tiempo porque había logrado rehacer su vida de ese pasado tan cruel, el solo recordarlo le dieron ganas ahora mismo de ir a pegarle a paula pero sabia que si lo hacia seria perjudicial para ella. cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas. de pronto sintió un grito proveniente del pasillo, miro su reloj eran las 2 AM. Se había quedado dormida pero en este momento tenia que ir a ver que pasaba , no por deseo sino que era el rol que debía cumplir como dueña de casa.  
  
Al llegar al pasillo vio a Paula tirada en el piso llorando (N.A: como hace eso de llorar cuando quiera, bueno yo conozco personas que lo hacen) se acerco mas para ver el por que estaba asi. yoh venia llegando recién también y sus ojos delataban que no había dormido nada. ambos entraron a la habitación de paula y vieron la pieza hecha un desastre. todo estaba tirado en el piso y para colmo algunos vidrios rotos provenientes de un espejo. Salió al pasillo junto a yoh y ambos miraban con la misma expresión de "que paso aquí"  
  
Paula: por que lo hiciste anna?  
  
Horohoro: sabias que romper un espejo da siete años de mala suerte?  
  
Anna: de que me están hablando?  
  
Pilika: no te hagas anna, todos sabemos muy bien que tu eres la única que tiene las llaves de las habitaciones de la casa, además Paula no se haría esto sola no crees.  
  
Anna: si, si lo hizo y solo para culparme  
  
Tamao: eso no es verdad, la señorita paula se encontraba conversando conmigo en mi habitación.  
  
Yoh: a las dos de la mañana?  
  
Pilika: lo que sucede es que nosotras hicimos una pequeña pillamada. el punto es que la única víbora que fue capaz de hacer esto fue anna.  
  
Len: es cierto, anna eres mala eres una manipuladora, chantajista, interesada pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.  
  
Anna: QUE????????????????  
  
Liserg: eso mismo o ahora mas encima estas sorda?-lo dijo poniéndole una cara de burla y paula mientras nadie la miraba le sonrió abiertamente a anna.  
  
Yoh: ejem. les recuerdo que anna es mi prometida y no tienen derecho a tratarla así. Primero que nada me van a escuchar a mi bien. no quiero que ninguno de ustedes le vuelva a hablar mal a anna. tamao prepárale otra habitación a Paula, mañana arreglaremos este desorden. Ahora todos los demás a dormir. Anna tu y yo vamos a conversar. anna se hubiese resistido en otra ocasión pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación de su prometido sintió un revoltijo en el estomago tenia un mal presentimiento.  
  
Yoh: anna me dices porque lo hiciste  
  
Anna...  
  
Yoh: pero por que anna , solo estas ocasionando mas discusiones  
  
Anna: tu no entiendes nada he dicho que yo no fui?  
  
Yoh: anna ya vasta de mentir le has hecho mucho mal a paula, además se nota que fuiste tu recuerda la discusión que tuvieron por quien era la mas fuerte, luego lo que tu me dijiste ayer , lo del comedor y ahora esto vasta anna, vasta  
  
Anna: quieres que acepte una culpa que no es mía?  
  
Yoh: quiero la verdad anna  
  
Anna: esta es la verdad porque no lo logras entender tu no sabes nada acerca de ella.  
  
Yoh: y que debería saber?  
  
Anna: no lo entenderías y me dirías que ando inventando estas cosas ,yo me voy.-yoh la sujeto del brazo fuertemente pero aun así cuidando no lastimarla.  
  
Yoh: tu no te vas hasta que le pidas disculpas a la pobre de paula, que decepción anna yo pensé que no eras de esas personas tan mentirosas que inventan cosas por ahí y que no admiten sus culpas pero mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido...  
  
Anna tiro fuertemente del brazo de yoh y logro soltarse de el, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla .las palabras que le había dicho yoh eran tan hirientes que ella no lo podía soportar.  
  
Anna: que te e decepcionado, que soy una mentirosa, que vea en lo que me e convertido?- esto lo dijo con un hilo de voz temblorosa casi inaudible mientras retrocedía temblando con la vista fija en su prometido. eso piensas de mi yoh, no te gusta en que me e convertido? Bueno si es así tendremos que Terminar con esto eso es lo que tu quieres? Tu ya no me quieres yoh, ya no-ahora si su voz se estaba quebrando y seguía retrocediendo negándolo con la cabeza.  
  
Yoh: espera anna yo no quise decir eso- se acerco a su prometida que seguía retrocediendo, estaba como pegada en esas palabras y las repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Anna: no te acerques grito histérica tu y yo ya no tenemos nada aléjate de mi, aléjate no te quiero ver.  
  
A causa de los gritos de anna todos los copuchentos de la casa se habían reunido en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Yoh: anna tranquilízate por favor.  
  
Anna: que me tranquiliza, que me tranquilice? Como esperas que este tranquila después de esto ehh? No quiero ver tu rostro nunca mas en mi vida me entendiste asakura? No se como fuiste capaz de creerle mas a ella que a mi, no te quiero volver a ver nunca.  
  
Anna salió de la habitación empujando a todos los que estaban en el puerta (horo, pilika, manta, len, liserg y tamao)  
  
Yoh trato de seguirla pero con todo el alboroto que se había armado era imposible. brazos, manos algunos combos incluso necesitaron sus amigos para mantener a yoh ahí y que no siguiera a anna que ya estaba caminando por la vereda de la calle aun sin comprender el sentido de esas palabras que no podía sacar de su mente(N.A: recuerden que anna se quedo dormida con ropa de calle, es decir no andaba como una loca caminando por las calles en pijama.  
  
Yoh: estoo, estoo se acabo? No podía creerlo hace unos días estaban de lo mas bien de lo mas felices pero ahora se había acabado?  
  
Anna caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Tokio , visitaba todos los lugares que le traían recuerdos lindos de su yoh. amaneció y ella seguía en el mismo estado, estaba débil bueno no comía desde su cita con yoh.  
  
Yoh miraba a la nada con lagrimas en los ojos y no daba reacción alguna, en su rostro solo se reflejaba una profunda tristeza. no se movía con suerte pestañeaba. todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor apoyándolo pero el no lo sentía, no sentía nada ya no podía sentir, ya no podía vivir sin su anna pero le era imposible creerle era imposible todas las pruebas estaban a favor de paula pero era esa una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con su compromiso?  
  
logro volver a casa aun algo mareada. Subió a su habitación y traía una cara peor que un zombi. al cerrar la puerta de su habitación dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su fotón. de pronto se oyó una voz.  
  
-pero si no es la gran sacerdotisa anna en el peor momento de su vida, oye tengo una duda ¿qué vida a sido mas penosa que la tuya? Digo el abandono de tus padres y ahora esto oye dime anna cual de las dos veces has sufrido mas, sonrió divertida.  
  
Anna: Paula...  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llego el Cáp. Esta muy dramático no creen? Pero si creen que hasta ahí llegaron los problemas están muy equivocados aun me queda mucha imaginación muajajajaja entonces tenemos drama pa rato. Mis saludos especiales a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y a todas mis amigas del messenger. bueno a pedido de algunas amigas me pidieron un adelanto del próximos capitulo y bueno el titulo será:"peleas discusiones y desilusiones'' espero que les guste ^_^ .aaaa también quiero informarles que tengo los 2 próximos capítulos pensados pero aun no me decido bien por el final así que a medida de que la historia siga avanzando yo estaré dispuesta a recibir opiniones / ideas de diferentes finales asi que solo contáctenme bueno. A ahora lo mas importante a responder reviews.  
  
Veamos primero esta anna 15:si es cierto pobre anna, pero paula lo va a pagar muy caro y hablando de eso aun no estoy segura de cómo hacerla sufrir así que estoy abierta a recibir ideas claro que para eso aun quedan unos pocos capítulos, solo unos pocos no se preocupen. No te preocupes lo voy a continuar pronto así k tranquila además el viernes salgo de vacaciones ^_^ lo siento de vuelta al review muchas gracias me animaste mucho chau.  
  
Holy girl iron maiden jeanne: bueno como le dije a anna 15 estoy recibiendo ideas sobre como hacer a paula sufrir mucho no te preocupes voy a seguir escribiendo chau gracias por el review  
  
Gwenie lupin: gracias por el review me animaste mucho, solo quedan 5 dias de clases bueno tu cachai ^_^ chau  
  
Xris: te apoyo te aseguro que muy pronto nos vengaremos de todas aquellas tipas insoportables. Me encanta tu fic "esencia de sentir"espero que lo continúes luego esta genial chau gracias por el review.  
  
También quiero mandarle saludos especiales a Karen, anna ángelus ,annami- punk y a asakura girl gracias por todo me animaron mucho. Por favor déjenme reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Chau gracias por todo. 


	6. peleas,recuerdos y desiluciones

N.A: holaaaaaaaaaa a todos espero k hayan estado muy bien últimamente , yo estoy feliz pork Salí de vacaciones de verano aunk sufrí la frustración mas grande del mundo pork para eximirme del examen de naturales necesitaba un 6.0 y sake un 5.93 !_!. pero bueno así es la vida pase de curso con un promedio 6.6 de 7.0 y por mi eso esta bien ^_^. Y ahora bueno después de este viernes seré libre pero yo considero k estoy de vacaciones ahora. bueno ya basta de aburrirlos. A pesar de mi buen animo (algo no muy común en mi) voy a seguir escribiendo drama y créanme es muuuuuuuuuucho drama así k prepárense. Bueno como dije el final de mi fic aun no esta decidido y este capitulo lo escribi espontáneamente así k ni siquiera yo se como va a terminar... bueno espero k les guste ^_^...este capitulo de lo kiero dedicar a karen una muy buena amiga y a daniela catalan una amiga muy querida, mi mejor amiga .^_^ k me soporta todas las malas ondas.  
  
Cap. 6  
  
-pero si no es la gran sacerdotisa anna en el peor momento de su vida, oye tengo una duda ¿qué vida a sido peor que la tuya? Digo el abandono de tus padres y ahora esto, dime anna ... cual de las dos veces has sufrido mas?- sonrió divertida  
  
anna: paula...  
  
paula: vaya que si estas mal anna cualquiera diría que eres una debilucha amargada, bueno lo de amargada es cierto y lo de debilucha siempre lo has sido.  
  
Anna estaba usando hasta la ultima de sus fuerzas para no golpearla(N.A:claro k si fuera por mi k la mate)  
  
Paula: oye anna a que te recuerda esto "eres una niña mala, eres un monstruo no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, eres una vergüenza para mi y para tu madre"  
  
Anna: co...comooo supiste eso?  
  
Paula: sabes yo se muchas cosas, mas de lo que tu te imaginas  
  
-anna se puso de pie su cabello ocultaba su rostro y no se podia ver la expresión en su cara, camino hacia paula, y paro frente a ella aun mirando el piso. algunos minutos mas tarde anna levanto la vista y para asombro de paula estaba sonriendo pero esa sonrisa delataba ,venganza, furia, ira pero sobre todo muerte,  
  
anna: sabes paula alo mejor tu pudiste quitarme todo lo que alguna vez fue mio pero si de algo estoy segura es que tu no serás la que se quede con ello  
  
paula:y como estas tan segura de aquello  
  
anna: porque esto se acaba ahora mismo al igual que tu vida  
  
paula: no me digas que piensas matarme anna, yoh jamás te lo perdonaría, jamás.  
  
-esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso y ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear, pero no era una pelea entre itakos sino que lo que se podría denominar "pelea de chicas". La itako llevaba la ventaja con unos fuertes tirones de pelo, rasguños, cachetadas, combos, patadas y todo lo que una persona furiosa puede llegar a hacer. anna estaba en lo mejor, es decir en lo que mas disfrutaba de la pelea hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos la elevaban en el aire.  
  
Anna: yoh????  
  
-allí estaba nada mas y nada menos que yoh asakura aquella persona que le había echo tanto daño , aquella persona estaba ahí sosteniéndola firmemente mientras esta luchaba descontroladamente por soltarse y seguir estrangulando a paula que yacía morada en el piso. En cuanto anna se "calmo"yoh la dejo nuevamente en el piso. anna simplemente lo miro con desprecio y dijo algo así como me repugnas- se disponía a salir de la habitación pero yoh la sostuvo del brazo.  
  
Yoh: olle anna ...sabes yo después de pensarlo largo rato estaba dispuesto a creerte .pero mira nada mas con lo que me encuentro :tu ahorcando a la pobre de paula.  
  
Anna: sabes que yoh asakura... tu no vales nada.-anna se zafo del brazo de yoh y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. anna salio a el patio y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a pensar o mejor dicho dormir.(pensaran porque no se fue a su habitación no? la respuesta es simple ahí están yoh y paula)...  
  
Yoh:olle estas bien paula  
  
Paula: si yoh lo siento tanto, todas tus peleas con anna han sido por mi culpa y lo peor es que yo solamente quería ser su amiga y ella no me lo permitió, lo siento yoh de verdad.  
  
-pilika iba hacia la habitación de anna a seguir insultándola por el incidente de la noche anterior. al llegar escucho voces adentro y decidió escuchar detrás de la puerta.  
  
Paula:sabes yo siempre quise ser la amiga de anna, pero nose porque ella siempre fue tan mala conmigo incluso yo la aconseje a que ella no se preocupara por tamao y aceptara el compromiso.  
  
Yoh: pero eso tampoco es bueno paula, tamao era amiga de anna  
  
Paula:emmmmmm si lo que pasa es que yo solo quería ayudar a anna y esperaba que tamao se olvidara de ti luego.-"eso estuvo muy cerca debo procurar cuidar mis palabras" Yoh: pero a pesar de no ser amiga de anna te has hecho muchos amigos aquí no? osea pilika, tamao, manta, etc...  
  
Paula: si todos han sido muy amables conmigo en especial tu yoh.  
  
Yoh: muchas gracias paula  
  
-paula se acerco a yoh y lo abrazo del cuello (aaaa k asco no saben como me costo escribir eso) su rostro se fue acercando cada vez mas al de el pero yoh la interrumpió.  
  
Yoh: sabes paula esto no esta bien yo sigo pensando en anna y yo pensaba que tu querías ser su amiga no??? Entonces por que haces esto???  
  
-pilika había estado viendo/ escuchando todo-no puedo creer que esa imbecil de paula nos haya engañado a todos de esa manera. no puedo creer que aya caído en su trampa después de todo su meta era separar a yoh de anna y quedarse con el ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? Pero esto no se va a quedar así...-pilika salió del pasillo (por razones obvias, sino entendieron pregúntenme)  
  
yoh: sabes paula no creo que sea muy conveniente que sigamos aqui ,me voy a mi cuarto adios  
  
paula: esta me las vas a pagar muy caro yoh asakura, a mí nadie me rechaza.  
  
-pilika comenzó a buscar a anna por toda la casa pero no la encontraba ,salió al patio y la encontró durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
Pilika: anna.anna  
  
-anna comenzó a despertar frotándose los ojos y aun media perdida en los sueños diviso a pilika lo k la hizo despertar de inmediato con un shock revisando su pelo, ropa manos cara para verificar k no les hubiese ocurrido ningún "accidente"-bueno eso seria lo natural tomando en cuenta de que pilika la odiaba y esa niña solía hacer ese tipo de travesuras con la gente que le caía mal.(no pensaran que anna es superficial o nada por el estilo, a veces las situaciones llevan a actuar de maneras algo extrañas)  
  
*******************FLASH BACK****************************************  
  
esto había sucedido cuando regresaron del torneo de shamanes los amigos decidieron estar un tiempo juntos antes de volver a separase. claro que yoh no le pregunto nada a anna y esta se enfado con el pero al verle la cara de suplica no tubo mas opción que aceptar. Bueno todos estaban en la preparatoria y al llegar yoh y pilika se hicieron muy populares después de todo ellos eran los mas sociables del grupo, luego de ellos venia horohoro ,manta ,Liserg y tamao y camuflados entre los otros estaban anna y len que no tenían ningún interés en abrirse mas al mundo. sin embargo una chica decidió acercársele a len y robarle un beso ante las miradas atónitas de todos sus compañeros y pilika. Esta se dirigió hacia la chica y la miro con odio. Mas tarde pilika se sentó detrás de ella en clases y con sumo cuidado comenzó a cortarle el pelo a la chica, claro que esta no se dio cuenta de nada hasta k sintió un liquido en su cabeza que resulto ser un ácido para la perdida de cabello, luego de eso las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear y la pobre chica quedo pelada, y con una cirugía estética asegurada. Pilika no recibió ningún castigo porque yoh y ella se encargaron de que la encubrieran sus amigos y después de todo tenían todo el colegio a su favor.  
  
********************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******************************  
  
-el solo pensar que eso le puede haber ocurrido a ella la asusto y se levanto de un salto revisándose por segunda vez.  
  
-pilika se encontraba con un ataque de risa tanto así que estaba rodando en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.-anna se tranquilizo un poco y se volvió a sentar.  
  
-anna:yyyyy se puede saber que estas haciendo acá??? No era que me odiabas???  
  
Pilika: si,no jajajaja lo que pasa es que vine para ha...jajaja..blarte de algo jajaja se..jajaja..rió-era tanta la risa que no podía hablar y hablaba entrecortadamente  
  
-anna no pudo soportar la curiosidad  
  
anna: porque te ríes tanto pilika???????  
  
Pilika:wuajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-incluso tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero logro estabilizase un poco. Lo que pasa anna es que cuando te estabas revisando el cabello y eso parecías de esas huequitas estúpidas y superficiales de las porristas que no hacen nada mas que preocuparse de su físico.....  
  
Anna: que yo recuerde una vez conocí a una niña llamada pilika que postulo para el equipo de porristas y no la admitieron -anna comenzó a hacer muecas muy graciosas intentando mantener su rostro frío y serio pero no soporto mas y soltó una risita ,algo no muy común en ella.  
  
-pilika frunció ceño si yo me postule para ese estúpido equipo fue solo porque len me iba a ver porque el esta en el equipo de atletismo y si no me aceptaron fue precisamente por eso porque mi C.I (coeficiente intelectual) era mas alto que el de ellas al igual que mi belleza las supera fácilmente.  
  
Anna: así que fue porque esas barbies te tenían envidia, se echo a reír nuevamente. oye pilika te gusta len??????? Pilika:si me encanta, lo encuentro tan lindo, en especial me encanta esa forma tan peculiar de su cabello morado/azul que se contrasta con sus ojos amarillos que reflejan toda su...  
  
-pilika no alcanzo a terminar porque anna se había quedado dormida.  
  
Anna: Z Z Z Z Z Z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z  
  
Pilika:ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: lo siento pero de pronto me dio mucho sueño pero ahora supongo que ya no me odias te quería preguntar porque????  
  
-ambas se pusieron serias recordando los malos momentos que últimamente habian pasado.  
  
Pilika: mmmmm en términos simples me di cuenta de mi error, pero olle sabias que ahora lo que mas me importa es que tu me perdones anna, de verdad siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti?????  
  
Anna: sabes pilika se me es muy difícil perdonar pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no tengo rencores contra ti.  
  
Pilika: si anna , no esperaba que me perdonaras tan fácilmente pero sabes estoy segura de que si algún día me perdonas seremos las mejores amigas por siempre.  
  
Anna: que cursi ese discurso Pilika, segura de que ese intenso amor que sientes por len no te esta haciendo mal???  
  
Pilika: ya, no te burles estoy hablando enserio, además tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho después de todo tu también estas enamorada de yoh.........ups  
  
-anna bajo la vista, sabes Pilika... yo lo quería pero no te puedo asegurar que siento lo mismo que sentía por el antes, el me desilusionó, y me defraudo, creo que no yo ya no estoy enamorada de yoh.  
  
Pilika: pero anna no seas así, paula nos engaño a todos, el no tiene la culpa...  
  
Anna: a pesar de todo no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, pero sabes me voy a olvidar de el eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
Pilika: anna....  
  
Anna: se me olvidaba Pilika me voy de la pensión y no pienso volver.  
  
Pilika: QUE???????? No puedes anna, es decir no quieres, no debes Anna: si debo, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
  
Pilika: bien pero antes de que te vallas te voy a ayudar a limpiar tu nombre bueno????  
  
Anna: mmmmmm me gusta la idea, Pilika me ayudas a timar venganza???  
  
Pilika: eso tenlo por seguro anna pero esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien y enseñarle a paula quien manda.  
  
Anna: cual es el plan???????  
  
Pilika: primero que nada no debemos levantar sospechas, es decir tu debes seguir deprimida en tu cuarto y yo debo hacerme muy amiga de paula para saber todos sus planes y así contártelos en el mall todos los días a las 12pm bueno.  
  
Anna: tan tarde????  
  
Pilika: no quiero que se den cuenta de mi ausencia  
  
Anna: bien tu no te preocupes por eso yo tengo un conjuro que sirve para retener tu presencia aquí por un tiempo asi que nadie se percatara de que no estamos.  
  
Pilika: bien, yo me encargo de recuperar soldados ok.  
  
Anna:esta bien  
  
Pilika: ahora entra y ve a tu habitación, yo te sigo en un rato mas  
  
****************HORAS MAS TARDE**********************************  
  
pilika: hermano tengo que hablar contigo  
  
horohoro: no me digas que pillaste que hice trampas con el entrenamiento  
  
Pilika: Que hiciste QUE????????  
  
Horohoro: ay mama ,estoy en problemas  
  
Pilika: bueno antes de que te de tu castigo quiero preguntarte cual era la razón por la que odiabas a anna.  
  
Horohoro: que??? Pero Pilika esa víbora te chantajeo no lo recuerdas??????  
  
Pilika: es queeee.... eso era mentira, paula me pidió que mintiera  
  
Horohoro: QUEEEEEE????????????? Pero porque le hiciste caso??????  
  
Pilika: porque me dijo que anna quería quitarme a len  
  
Horohoro: ósea que hay algo entre ustedes, noooooo esta es una sobre carga, mucha información, en donde esta la ametralladora para matarlo, como se atreve a acercarse a mi hermanita te prometo que lo voy a torturar, el mundo se desmorona, que tragedia, nooo te lavaron el cerebro Pilika, hermanita regresaaaaaaaa. eres un androide donde esta la verdadera Pilika...  
  
Pilika: HERMANO cálmate y CALLATE que sino nos van a descubrir, mira el punto es que ahora tenemos que ayudar a anna y que quede bien claro que entre yo y len lamentablemente no pasa nada  
  
Horohoro: como que lamentablemente  
  
-Pilika frunció ceño, no creas que me e olvidado de tu castigo hermano callate y quiero de inmediato mil lagartijas y 500 abdominales y nada de quejas eeh.  
  
-Pilika salió al pasillo y se topo mejor dicho cayo en una posición bastante comprometedora sobre LEN??????????????????  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: holaaaaaaaa a todos bueno este capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que me esperaba así que significa que la mayor parte que tenia pensado para este capitulo va a pasar al próximo. No me atrevería a darles el titulo porque no estoy segura de que va a tratar, también quise ponerle una gota de humor para que no hubiera un ambiente tan tenso (y yo k pensé k mi buen animo no iba a afectar el drama) bueno creo k ese fic va a prolongarse un poco estimadamente va a tener como 12 capítulos aunque no aseguro nada. Bueno quiero agradecerle a Karen el haberme dedicado su fic que por cierto es muy bueno y se llama "CONFIANZA REAL" de keiko-sk muy bueno, tienen k leerlo y dejarle reviews. hablando de reviews quiero darle las gracias a todos que me dejaron reviews y también a mi amiga gwenie lupin y keiko-sk que me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Bueno aquí vamos con los reviews:  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A: bueno gracias y como vez ya lo actualice, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder actulizar mas luego asi que no te preocupes.  
  
LUNA-KOTORI: gracias de verdad aprecio tus palabras  
  
ANNITA ASAKURA(rika_91@hotmail.com): bueno nadie sabe como va a terminar pro paula va a tener lo que se merece eso tenlo por seguro  
  
ANNA 15:bueno en este capitulo respondí algunas de tus dudas y yo también odio a paula, yo tampoco me explico como mi yoh le cree a paula y no a anna pero eso "alo mejor"se va a solucionar mas adelante pro el final sigue indefinido.  
  
KAREN:amigaaaaaa escribes genial y que bueno que te gusta mi fic me hace muy feliz y espero que sigas con el tuyo luego chau ^_^  
  
XRIS: si estoy totalmente de acuerdo porque no matamos a esas pestes de una buena vez lo haría con mucho placer y estoy segura de que mucha gente nos ayudaría con ello  
  
VIRU-CHAN: bueno gracias por las criticas pero te recuerdo que soy nueva en esto de los fics. En todo caso supongo que e mejorado en algo gracias a tus criticas y consejos, una cosa si me leí el ganador se lo lleva todo pero es casi imposible escribir como ella ya que ella es casi una profesional, créeme que la admiro mucho. Bueno como dije gracias por tus criticas  
  
ANNAANGEL: bueno en algunas cosas acertaste y en otras prefiero dejar la duda, lo que si muchas gracias me diste muchas ideas, gracias por el review  
  
GWENIE LUPIN: muchas gracias por el review y espera un poco que estoy escribiendo lo mas rápido que puedo...  
  
ZEDALINK-GIRL: muchas gracias por el review me animaste mucho ^_^  
  
ANNA LA SACERDOTISA (daniluchiz): bueno aclaremos que esta no soy yo sino que una amiga que se metió por mi cuenta y no se dio cuenta que dejo un review que aparece con mi nombre así k no crean que soy ego centrista o algo.  
  
ANNIKA-ASAKURA(asuka_ikari_414@hotmail.com) :gracias por el review me alientas a seguir escribiendo ^_^ 


	7. Todo mal?

Notas de la autora: hola a todos ^ ^ , bueno quiero agradecerles a todos mis fieles lectores y amigas que me han ayudado y apoyado mucho a escribir este fic. Bueno a pedido de algunas amigas e vuelto al drama en este capitulo t voy a dejar mi imaginación libre pork no tengo idea de k cosa va a tratar el capi. , mas me vale k escriba algo bueno pork hay veces en k me bloqueo y escribo puras porquerías y las termino borrando. En fin no los voy a seguir aburriendo allí voy  
  
-Pilika se puso roja como un tomate al igual que len- a todo esto no e describido la caída con detalles. Pilika iba caminando tan rápido que choco contra len pero ya que len tenia fuerza y era mas firme se había mantenido de pie, por la fuerza del impacto pilika prácticamente reboto, callo hacia atrás y len la alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca. El problema fue después de eso cuando al darse cuenta de que había ocurrido len había perdido el equilibrio cayendo así sobre la ahora muy sonrojada pilika.  
  
-los rostros de ambos estaban muy juntos a milímetros de un beso pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba habían quedado aturdidos. Pilika nunca se molesto en disimular lo que ella sentía por len pero esto era demasiado para cualquiera... len por su lado tampoco atinaba a nada no podía ni quería pararse pero tampoco se atrevía a besarla, punto uno no iba con su carácter andar demostrando sus sentimientos y menos con un beso y punto dos Pilika era un año menor que el (15) y el quedaría como pedofilo (almenos era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese minuto de caos).  
  
-pilika ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar a que len reaccionara.  
  
Pilika: emmm. len? Podrías quitarte por favor?  
  
Len: eeee... si por supuesto- aun así el chico se quedo allí unos segundos mas y por fin su cerebro reacciono.-len le ofreció la mano a la chica para que se parase pero tiro demasiado fuerte (a propósito) y un segundo después la chica se encontraba de pie junto a len envueltos en un beso que duro horas. El chico la sujetaba ahora de la cintura firmemente mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el cabello de la chica. Este que había sido el primer beso de la chica no sabia muy bien que hacer pero decidió tomarlo del cuello y dejarse llevar por las emociones.  
  
En eso llego horo y casi le da un infarto, después salto entremedio de la pareja y los separo, len se puso morado y pilika se enojo por la interrupción. Horo comenzó a gritarle en la cara a pilika...  
  
Horo2: que creías que estabas haciendo?, no lo puedo creer tu, mi hermanita besándose en el medio del pasillo, acaso no te da vergüenza, te dije que no, además tu eres muy pequeña Pilika no puedes dar besos aun eso es para nosotros los grandes.  
  
Pilika: pero por lo que yo veo tu no tienes con quien besarte verdad? Len: eso fue hiriente...  
  
Horo 2: puede ser hermanita pero tampoco estoy deseparado por parecer un poquito mas maduro y ponerme al nivel de los demás.  
  
Pilika: que quieres decir, que no estoy a tu nivel, ja no me hagas reír  
  
Horo: como no te das cuenta Pilika! Len solo te quiere para pasar el rato, no quiere nada serio contigo. Además... ya te dije que tu serias monja  
  
Len/Pilika: QUE!!! ESTAS LOCO???  
  
pilika: jajajajajaja eso es lo mas gracioso que he oído en mi vida YO MONJA!!!!!- otra vez Pilika se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.  
  
Horo: nooooo tengo que hallar una táctica para que Pilika se vuelva monja, mmmm que tal matar al cabeza de aleta y luego ir por un exorcizador y sacarle ese demonio que trae dentro.  
  
Pilika: podrías parar de insinuar estupideces me estas aburriendo...  
  
Horo: noooooooo espías, han averiguado mi plan, esto es una catástrofe!!!!.  
  
-len estaba parado en una esquina del cuarto presenciando la pelea de hermanos.  
  
Len: emmm horo? Como que estabas hablando fuerte.  
  
Horo: como yo??? El espía soy yo,nooooo matéenme es muy peligroso seguir filtrando información.  
  
Pilika: CALLATEEEE  
  
-horo esta vez se dirigió a len y a Pilika a la vez.  
  
Horo: bueno Pilika veamos si "este" sigue contigo al enterarse de tus ultimas mentirillas  
  
Pilika: no, hermano por favor no, no lo hagas.  
  
Horo: Pilika nos mintió, anna nunca la chantajeo.  
  
Len: que!!!  
  
-a Pilika se le acumularon las lagrimas en los ojos- es... es cierto len  
  
len: que? Pero porque???como pudiste, no sabes cuanto daño le hicimos a anna?  
  
-Pilika se echo a llorar y len se fue a su cuarto aun muy confundido  
  
horo: lo ves Pilika te lo dije vas a quedarte solterona para siempre el no te quiere  
  
Pilika: cállate!!! No me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas en mi vida, eres un traidor- Pilika se fue a su habitación corriendo. Este había sido un día demasiado largo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ el próximo día ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, demasiado para algunos que habían caído nuevamente en la depresión. Ese era el caso de anna. Estaba cansada de luchar en vano, a pesar de tener una nueva aliada no soportaba el estar sin yoh, ahora había vuelto a comer en el comedor, claro que no hablaba con nadie y se sentía muy mal al ver a yoh también sentado en la mesa y conversando con manta, tamao o paula.  
  
-en la mesa estaban sentados anna, tamao, Liserg, manta, len, horo, paula y yoh. Paula le sacaba celos a anna tomando a yoh del brazo pero el se alejo de ella, estaba malhumorado (imposible yoh de mal humor)tal vez por la falta de sueño o la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento. -tamao, manta y Liserg se encargaban de hacerle la guerra a anna y los otros dos estaban metidos en sus propios problemas. En resumen nadie comía nada. El ambiente empeoro bastante cuando entro Pilika con los ojos hinchados y con ojeras como si hubiese llorado toda la noche. Solo quedaba un asiento libre y era justo frente a len. Hubo un incomodo silencio seguido por un sollozo de Pilika que se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo y ahora nadie entendía nada, se armo un caos y todos comenzaron a pelear con cualquiera, la cosa era descargar sus problemas a golpes.  
  
Tamao, Liserg y manta discutían con anna que ya estaba tan aburrida de lo insoportables que se habían vuelto que comenzó a responder a sus insultos.  
  
-.Len y horo también comenzaron a pelear- fue culpa tuya...¿qué? No fui yo el que andaba inventando mentiras ...  
  
-y por otro lado estaba yoh que comenzó a discutir con paula sobre cualquier cosa. Paula ponía un tema y yoh siempre la contradecía, no importaba si sus argumentos eran buenos o malos mientras pudiera descargar todas las malas vibras que tenia no importaba.  
  
-así transcurrieron el resto de los días y cada día la casa estaba peor. Estaban todos locos, histéricos, malhumorados, deprimidos, agotados, tristes, preocupados y agresivos. Vivir allí era una completa locura, además ya nadie comía nada así que tamao se había aburrido de cocinar y que los demás se las arreglaran como pudieran.-a pesar de aquello anna había conversado ya con horo y len claro que en distintos momentos porque cada vez que se veían intentaban golpearse. -apezar de todo Pilika y anna estaban ideando un plan, como habían dicho se reunían todas las noches fuera de casa  
  
anna: primero que nada tendremos que poner a los que faltan a favor nuestro nuevamente.  
  
Pilika: eso es fácil yo me encargo de los 3 que quedan(tamao, Liserg y manta), lo que si anna con yoh será mas difícil, anda insoportable lo desconozco totalmente, quien diría que sin ti se convertiría en eso.  
  
Anna: si el esta así es porque se lo merece, además aun no se da cuenta de su error.-por cierto... Pilika porque saliste corriendo el otro día?  
  
Pilika: es que len supo la verdad de una forma muy desagradable, mi hermano le dijo que yo había mentido con lo de paula y len se enfado conmigo.  
  
Anna: si quieres yo hablo con len y le digo que no se preocupe y que esta todo arreglado.  
  
Pilika: no anna, prefiero que esto se solucione con el tiempo.  
  
Anna: bien pero sabes le preguntare como se siente, debe de estar bastante confundido con sus sentimientos y no debe saber que hacer.  
  
Pilika: bien, muchas gracias anna.  
  
-el próximo día Pilika fue a conseguir información acerca de los planes de paula...(recuerden que Pilika supuestamente era la mano derecha de paula)  
  
Pilika: hola paula  
  
Paula:holaaaaaaaa, que tal  
  
Pilika: se ve que estas contenta, se puede saber porque?  
  
Paula: mmmm veras todos mis planes han salido geniales  
  
Pilika: y cuales eran esos planes?  
  
Paula: abrirles los ojos a ustedes y demostrar que anna es mala pero sabes nunca pense que me iba a gustar yoh...  
  
Pilika: maldita perra infeliz!!!  
  
Paula: que has dicho???  
  
Pilika: no, emmmm se lo decía a anna  
  
-paula frunció el entrecejo pero luego forzó una sonrisa.  
  
Paula: sabes Pilika... e estado pensando y ya es tiempo de que yoh eche a anna de esta casa, a causa de ellos estamos todos histéricos.  
  
-Pilika levanto una ceja.  
  
Pilika: quieres echar a anna y ocupar su lugar-no podia quedarse callada tenia ganas de pararse y destrozarle la cara con las manos pero sabia que paula luego se haría la victima y se contuvo.  
  
Paula: lo mas importante ahora es que anna se valla y no vuelva mas.  
  
Pilika: bien... cual es tu plan?  
  
Paula: mira e estado pensando que anna se podría ir de la casa sin ser echada, se podría ir muuuuuuuuy humillada y si el plan resulta le destrozaremos la vida. A ella y a yoh.  
  
Pilika: espera por que a yoh? No que te gustaba?  
  
Paula: puede ser pero se atrevió a rechazarme al igual que como lo hizo hace 10 años  
  
Pilika: que???  
  
Paula: emmm no, no importa. Lo que necesito ahora es que me ayudes con el plan...  
  
Pilika: ya dilo luego que estoy impaciente..  
  
Paula: mira necesito de que me ayudes a convencer a yoh de hacer una fiesta para el viernes en la noche  
  
Pilika: que??? Pero si ya es miércoles!!!  
  
Paula: no importa, también necesito de que te encargues de comprar muchas bebidas alcohólicas y poca comida. Con eso estaremos bien.  
  
Pilika: no estarás pensando...  
  
Paula: exactamente  
  
Pilika: pero tu sabes muy bien que no va a funcionar, es decir yoh a ti no te quiere y no seria tan tonto como para embriagarse, aparte de eso el no bebe.  
  
Paula: eso hará mas fáciles las cosas yoh se encuentra en un estado tan lamentable que estoy segura que no tardara en tomarse algunas botellas demás.  
  
-Pilika la miro horrorizada-esto lo tiene que saber anna pensó para si.  
  
-Pilika intento mantener su rostro sereno pero opto por salir de la habitación y hablar con anna urgente, muy urgente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bien, bien, bien mátenme si quieren pero a este capitulo tampoco le pude poner mucho drama, pero les aseguro que muuuuuuy luego habrá caos y sufrimiento para todos aquellos fanáticos del drama. Saben son las 2:30 am y si alguien me descubre me mata pero tenia que escribir algo. Bueno como dije para los próximos capítulos habrá mucho, drama y SE VIENE muy weno el próximo capitulo créanme.  
  
Un adelanto: emmm nose digamos que tratara un poco mas sobre el misterioso plan de paula y que el viernes correrá sangre en la pensión asakura muajajajaja . no puedo decir mas porque seria muy obvia y no quiero revelar el secreto aun. Un titulo para el próximo...sere sincera no tengo idea. Pero si alguien confía en mi les diré SE VIENE EL DRAMA CON TODO así que recuerden que picar cebollas va a quedar chico después de lo que se viene (que exagerada soy, con esto me estoy presionando a mi misma para escribir algo que los haga llorar, va a ser difícil pero tampoco es el punto, en realidad quiero drama pero del tipo triste y no cebolla, saben k mas no me presten atención estoy loca.) bueno ojala sigan leyendo el fic, un saludo para todas mis amigas y lectoras de mi fic y ahora debo agradecer a sus fantásticos reviews...  
  
HALLY 777: gracias me das ánimos de continuar con el fic, y no te preocupes ya sabrás el resto de los misterios  
  
DANILUCHIZ: k bueno k te gusto en este capitulo también puse mucho lenxpilika mas un toke de drama. Bueno estoy contenta ya no me debes nada (gracias a dios) en fin gracias por todo nos vemos mas tarde en la premiación k nervio...  
  
LARIANA: eso mismo estoy pensando , paula muere voy a escribir un fic de las 101 formas de matar a paula espero sus ideas en cuanto lo publique pork no creo k se me ocurran muchas (en serio no es broma algún día voy a hacer ese fic).  
  
ZEDALINK-GIRL: k bueno k te gusto y sabes lo pensé mucho pero creo k algunos sueños si los puedes hacer realidad solo tienes k esforzarte mucho por cumplirlos y verle el lado positivo a todas las cosas y creo k si, si puedes hacer un sueño realidad.  
  
XRIS: si Pilika es una aliada muy fuerte pero creo k la debilito un poko lo de la "pelea" con len. Y no t preocupes como le dije a lariana voy a escribir las 101maneras de cómo matar a paula muajajajajaja. Oye sigue con tus fics son geniales y me alegro muchísimo de k leas los míos ^_^  
  
KEIKO-SK: si nuestra amistad es gracias a un email increíble no. Escribes demasiado bien espero k subas el próximo capitulo luego me dejaste con la intriga. En fin gracias por el review y espero poder hablar contigo luego chau ánimos y sigue tu fic.  
  
AMYTK!: bueno ni siquiera yo se muy bien como torturar a la @#I@O de paula pero t aseguro k sufrirá mucho muajajajaja. Gracias por leer mi fic ^_^  
  
ANNA15:gracias, k bueno k lees mi fic y como le he dicho a casi todos paula sera historia muajajajaja.  
  
Bueno ya e terminado y ahora tengo k irme, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, recibir reviews me hace muy feliz ^_^ bueno espero subir el próximo capi. Luego y para los k leen mis otros fics los voy a subir muy luego, es k e estado ocupada con las compras navideñas bye. 


	8. traicion?

Notas de la autora: bien aqui estoy devuelta nuevamente y espero que todo salga bien. Les pido disculpas por la demora pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo no retrasarme mucho en subir el proximo capi , bien ahora porfin al fic ^_^  
  
***********MAS TARDE EN EL COMEDOR***************************  
  
paula: sabes yoh me gustaria hacer una fiesta el viernes que te parece  
  
yoh: mmm  
  
paula: genial yo me encargare de los gastos-paula se paro y se dirigio a su habitacion corriendo  
  
manta: oye yoh porque eres asi con paula ella no es una mala persona???  
  
Yoh: nose no lo Puedo evitar  
  
Manta: aun no superas lo de anna verdad, pero sabes paula es mucho mejor que anna, en serio yoh te conviene.  
  
Yoh: sabes manta...aveces puedes ser insoportable lo sabias???-yoh dejo la habitación pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber tratado a manta tan mal.  
  
Yoh: lo siento manta, no fue mi intención tratarte mal.  
  
Manta: sabes yoh ultimamente has cambiado mucho, mírate ya nisiquiera sonries y andas de mal humor todo el dia, la verdad no se porque estoy aqui  
  
Yoh: porque eres mi amigo y me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal  
  
Manta: bien, tengo una idea que tal si el viernes en la fiesta intentas subir un poco el animo y intentamos pasarlo bien eh???  
  
Yoh: lo intentare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~EN EL PATIO~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-tamao y lyserg estaban sentados juntos mirando a las estrellas.  
  
Pilika: podria hablar con ustedes?  
  
Lyserg: de que seria???  
  
Pilika: me gustaria saber porque ustedes estan enojados con anna  
  
Tamao:eh???  
  
Pilika: solo respondan  
  
Lyserg: bueno tamao me contó lo que anna le habia echo cuando eran pequeñas.  
  
Pilika:ya veo y que te dijo paula exactamente tamao.  
  
Tamao: es que... ellasolomerecordotodo  
  
Pilika: habla mas despacio  
  
Tamao: ellla me recordó todo lo que anna me hizo sufrir cuando éramos pequeñas y que solo me utilizaba y además me hizo darme cuenta de que yoh no era feliz al lado e anna.  
  
Pilika: ya veo...y tu le creíste verdad  
  
Tamao: ...si-lo dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible  
  
Pilika: y no te has puesto a pensar que si anna acepto el compromiso porque se lo gano y aparte queria a yoh y dime si anna solo te utiliza como es que te ayudaba con el entrenamiento y te daba un lugar donde dormir en esta casa, aparte ella te acepto aquí sabiendo lo que tu sientes por yoh y el peligro que ello implica.  
  
Tamao: y-y-yoo no habia pensado en eso.  
  
Pilika: dime una cosa tamao tu creías que yoh era infelz con anna entrenando??? Yo creo que esos eran los dias mas felices de su vida pero míralo ahora llega a dar lastima mirarlo y se nota el dolor de todo lo que a pasado en su mirada. Creo que el estar sin anna es lo que lo a hecho infeliz.  
  
Lyserg:pero entonces eso quiere decir que hemos cometido un gran error!!!! Pilika: si pero lo importante ahora es actuar normal para saber los planes de paula y así ayudaremos a anna y yoh abrirá los ojos.  
  
Lyserg: bien  
  
Pilika: bien ahora ustedes tienen que hacer que manta entre en razón, yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta, necesito tomar aire fresco...  
  
Tamao: bien  
  
Pilika: recuerden ni una palabra a paula  
  
L/T:si  
  
-lo que ellos no sabían es que había un espiritu rondando por ahi  
  
paula:y bien...  
  
espiritu:sus sospechas eran correctas ama  
  
paula: asi que resulto ser una traidora eh...bien pues cada tricion tiene su precio y este sera muy caro.  
  
******************************  
  
-pilika estaba en la plaza pensando hasta que sintio que alguien la llamaba  
  
pilika:paula????  
  
Paula:sip soy yo, sabes e estado pensando en un nuevo plan contra anna pero necesito que me acompañes.  
  
Pilika:adonde???-"que miedo tendre que ir con esta loka pero que mas da necesito saber el plan, me esta viendo feo que hago??sonrie pilika,sonrie" pilika hizo una sonrisa MUY forzada.  
  
Paula: ya lo veras  
  
***************************************  
  
lyserg:manta tengo que hablar un minuto contigo  
  
manta:bien olle lyserg, estoy un poco preocupado por yoh, que pena que este sufriendo tanto pero almenos esta paula para alegrarlo un poco.  
  
Lyserg: escucha manta...paula no es lo que parece, ella nos engaño a todos con respecto a anna.  
  
Manta:de que me estas hablando lyserg???  
  
Lyserg: manta lo de tamao era todo mentira, paula solo engaño a tamao  
  
Manta:de que me estas hablando, a mi me dijo que anna estaba interesada en el dinero de yoh.  
  
Lyserg:lo ves solo lo hizo para dejar a anna mal ante nosotros, si abrieras los ojos te darias cuenta de que anna amaba a yoh y paula estaba celosa de ella, recuerda su discusión en navidad. paula siempre a estado celosa de anna por sus poderes y lo del compromiso.  
  
Manta:no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto, y los demas lo saben???  
  
Lyserg: todos menos yoh, pero primero nos encargamos de paula y luego le decimos a yoh bien  
  
Manta:bien  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-paula habia conducido a pilika a una casa abandonada a unos 7 km de la pension asakura  
  
Pilika: paula que es este lugar???  
  
Paula:tu nueva casa, espero que te gusten las casas maltratadas  
  
Pilika: q-que a que t-te refieres --pilika Comenzo a retroceder hasia la pared buscando algo a que aferrarse.  
  
Paula:sabes no me gusta que me traicionen, menos una amiga sabes creo que esta casa te gustara si te gustan las arañas-la cara de paula se habia deformado totalmente, tenia los ojos salidos totalmente desorbitados y una mueca de sarcasmo que hacia que su cara cambiara totalmente, su voz se habia convertido en un susurro totalmente desquilibrado y con una pizca de sarcasmo.  
  
Pilika:alejate de mi y de mis amigos, tu estas mal de la cabeza paula, como crees que me podras mantener aqui por mucho.  
  
Paula: no me hables pilika te podria ir peor. ademas no le has dicho mi plan a nadie el de la fiesta y para entonces yo misma me encargare de los demas, lo siento mucho pero si solo no me hubieras traicionado.  
  
-normalmente pilika le hubiese sacado los ojos alli mismo a paula pero habia algo que la hacia sentirse vulnerable alli, talvez era el echo de que estaba a kilometros de su casa en la que por todo el caos que habia nadie se preocuparía por ella, además nadie sabia donde estaba y tampoco ella tenia espiritu acompañante o alguna clase de poder.  
  
Paula:niñita sufriras las penas del infierno...  
  
Continuara....  
  
****************************  
  
notas de la autora:ola a todos nuevamenteeeeee, espero que no haya estado muy fome pero si es asi les doy permiso para matarme me lo meresco no? por escribir estas porquierias pero Como veran este capitulo es como una preparacion para el proximo en el que se viene toda la emocion peleas,etc... tratare de subir el proximo capitulo luego porque ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas.pobre pilika"vendra alguien a salvarla? Que va a pasar con la fiesta? Yoh abrira los ojos?anna lo perdonara? Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capi.se los prometo tedre todas las respuestas a estas preguntas en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Me e demorado en subir este cap. Porque me cambie de casa y aun no instalan el internet (y por eso me e puesto a escribir como loka)espero poder subir este capitulo luego.pero vasta de desgracias y quiero agradecerles a TODOS LOS REVIEWS muchas gracias por todo que feliz me han echo, la verdad nunk pense k recibria tantos reviews por este fic y les estoy muy agradecida (me emocione) en fin aqui voy a responder sus reviews y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, opinion o simplemente quieren decirme algo me dejan un review yasi me emociono y me pongo a llorar. Bien mejor me voy a los reviews...  
  
Anna kyouyama a: muchas gracias por tus palabras me has aliviado mucho, me e dado cuenta que en este capi baje la calidad de mi fic, pero creo que era necesario pork ess como una preparacion para los proximos chaps. Denuevo gracias por todo  
  
Morfi:muchas gracias bueno ya veremos como saldran los planes de paula, eso sale en el próximo capi, no t preocupes ya lo tengo escrito y pienso subirlo muuuuuy luego gracias por el review.  
  
Zedalink-girl:bueno para lo de la reconciliación aun falta poco y bueno creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo terminara el fic espero k te siga gustando ^_^  
  
Daniluchiz:emmm lo de pilikaxlen lo voy a dejar para un tiempo mas muajajajaja me gusta hacerte sufrir."amigi" t acordai de eso fue muy wena y too lo del cine fue genial, cof,cof volviendo al fic emmm intentare arreglar sus problems pero no aseguro na  
  
Emmyk:bien gracias por el review y te doy el permiso oficial de despedazarla muajajajaja  
  
Keiko-sk:olaaaaaaaaaa amiga tanto tiempo, bueno primero k nada gracias por el review y las sugerencias, te explico sobre mi desaparición de msn. Me cambie de casa y a mi compu aun no le ponen internet asi k tengo como 20 fics por leer y toos los capis de mis fics por subir, me estoy muriendo, este es el compu de mi papa y aproveche de dubir este capi en su oficina, no aguanto mas, bye espero hablarte luego...FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Xris:bien lo del drama comenzara el próximo capi y luego de sos biene algo realmente triste no estoy ayudando mucho a tus nervios verdad. Bien no t preocupes intentare solucionar too pero no t puedo adelantar mucho.gracias por leer mi fic t lo agradezco.  
  
Anna15:jajaja a mi igual me gusta leer mucho solo toy esperando a k salga el 5 libro de harry potter en chile.volviendo al fic gracias por el review y k paula muera.bye gracias por el review.  
  
-muchas gracias a todos y tendre el nuevo capi muuuuuuuy pronto bye 


	9. la fiesta

Ola a todos, bueno cumpli mi promesa y subi este capitulo lo mas luego posible ^_^ trate de hacer este capitulo largo en recompensa por el anterior y creo que me quedara bien (porfin algo de positividad, de dice asi no?)bien mejor me voy directo al fic  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-normalmente pilika le hubiese sacado los ojos alli mismo a paula pero habia algo que la hacia sentirse vulnerable, talvez era el echo de que estaba a kilometros de su casa en la que por todo el caos que habia nadie se preocuparia por ella, ademas nadie sabia donde estaba y tampoco ella tenia espiritu acompañante o alguna clase de poder.  
  
Paula:niñita sufriras las penas del infierno...-paula se acerco a pilika que intento golpearla pero paula era demasiado agil.paula le dio en la cabeza a pilika y esta callo al piso inconciente.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_AL DESAYUNO~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
horo:comidaaaaaaaa  
  
len:ya callate, que escandaloso  
  
tamao: joven lyserg le prepare un plato especial ^//^  
  
horo: y porque a mi no, esto es racismo ,si lo es porque el es de ingles es de una raza superior verdad tamao  
  
tamao:ehh- tamao estaba apunto de un ataque de nervios  
  
len: eres el colmo como no te das cuenta  
  
horo: darme cuenta??? De que???  
  
Len: QUE TAMAO LO DIJO PORQUE A ELLA LE GUSTA LYSERG!!!!  
  
Horo: a si??? Que bien actuas tamao, nisiquiera yo me di cuenta  
  
Lyserg: sin comentario  
  
Len: dejame comer en paz  
  
Horo: pero si yo no e molestado a nadie  
  
Lyserg: ya callate  
  
Horo: no quiero esto me recuerda a viejos tiempos, solo falata que anna e yoh vuelvan a ser una pareja feliz y pilika enviandome a entrenar.  
  
Len: un momennto en donde esta pilika?  
  
Horo: ni idea  
  
Paula: e salio de aqui con unas maletas y dijo que volvia a la tribu ainu, al parecer se canso de las peleas.  
  
Horo: nooooo hermanita yo no quise-horo se habia tirado al suelo con cascaditas en los ojos.  
  
Len: no puede ser  
  
Yoh: aqui hay algo raro  
  
Paula: raro??? No yoh lo que pasa es que tu estas demasiado paranoico y no te culpo-se acerco a yoh y le agarro el brazo-tranquilizate te hara bien  
  
-anna se levanto de la mesa de un golpe y se fue a su piesa  
  
len: horo eso pasa por decir esa clase de comentarios " solo falata que anna e yoh vuelvan a ser una pareja feliz" mira lo que conseguiste.  
  
Horo: ups, lo siento fue solo mi opinion yoh  
  
-yoh bajo la mirada y se safo de los brazos de paula-yoh: lo siento se me quito el apetito  
  
len: lo ves, acaso no puedes mantener la boca cerrada?  
  
Manta: esto nopuede seguir asi o sino tendremos que convertir la pension en un hogar para anorexicos desnutridos, Lyserg: es cierto, per saben extraño los viejos tiempos...yoh y anna eran una paeja tan feliz, parecia una relacion indestructible.  
  
Horo:mmm... quiero pastel  
  
Lyserg: aun asi creo que yoh no volvera a amar a nadie como amo a anna  
  
Paula:grrrr...  
  
-todos en la mesa captaron la indirecta hacia paula y siguieron haciendo esa clase de comentarios.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
pilika: en-en donde estoy  
  
?: no lo recuerdas  
  
pilika: quien eres tu???  
  
?: soy uno de los espiritus de paula, me envio a vigilarte.  
  
-pilika intento ponerse de pie pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y ademas dentro de un armario.  
  
Pilika: ay mi cabeza me da vueltas  
  
?: es lo menos que mereces niña  
  
pilika:ya veras que muy pronto mi hermano me vendra a buscar...  
  
-lo malo es que no fue asi, las horas trancurrian y pilika perdio por completo la nocion de tiempo al estar dentro del armario sin siquiera ver la luz del dia.  
  
Pilika: que dia es???- estaba un poco debil y adolorida y por eso su voz ya no era tan fuerte como antes Espiritu?: son las 12 de la mañana del dia viernes  
  
Pilika: que??? No puede ser aun no vienen por mi y la fiesta es esta tarde  
  
Espiritu: y creeme que no vendran pronto asi que resignate niña  
  
*********************************  
  
-el dia paso terriblemente rapido y ya eran las 6pm en 2 horas comensaria la fiesta...  
  
lyserg: bien yoh y tu que haras???  
  
Yoh: pues irme a dormir no me gustan las fiestas- estaba totalmente desganado deveras la depresion lo estaba afectando.  
  
Manta: vamos yoh, todo el mundo sabe que a ti te encantan las fiestas  
  
Yoh: las cosas han cambiado  
  
Lyserg: y que tal si invitas a anna?  
  
-yoh le dirigio una mirada tan penetrante que lyserg decidio quedarse callado.  
  
Tamao: joven lyserg me pondre muy linda para esta noche ^///^  
  
Horo: creo que son la unica pareja feliz en esta casa, todos los demas estamos con penas de amor.  
  
Len: de que hablas tu eres el unico aparte de manta que no a tenido cita hace años , de donde sacaste eso de penas de amor??  
  
Horo: no se lo e confesado a nadie pero...  
  
Todos: que!!!!- algunos se pararon de un salto por la curiosidad  
  
Horo: estoy enamorado de  
  
Todos: de quien???  
  
Horo: estoy enamorado de britney spears!!!  
  
-len comenzo a golpearlo mientras los demas se paraban del suelo (caida anime)  
  
horo: echo demenos a mi hermanita, ire a su cuarto para recordar viejos tiempos  
  
-yoh salio al jardin mientras todos quedaban en la sala  
  
horo: QUE ES ESTO!!!!!!!!  
  
-todos los que estaban en la sala subieron a ver que pasaba  
  
horo: no que pilika habia vuelto con los ainu???, pues entonces como es que estan aqui todas sus cosas??????  
  
Len: demonios  
  
Manta: hay que buscarla tiene que estar cerca  
  
Paula: mmm yo no estaria tan segura de eso manta...  
  
Horo: tu...donde escondiste a mi hermanita???  
  
Paula: me da pereza decirlo  
  
-len le apunto con la lanza-no es una pregunta es una orden  
  
paula: bien,bien,bien todo a su debido tiempo no creen???les dare una pista esta a 7km del este de la ciudad en una vieja casa alli mis espiritus los esperan  
  
lyserg: perra  
  
paula: cuida tu vocabulario lyserg a que no sabes a quien me encontre en su templo rosa poniendose "muy linda para la fiesta"  
  
manta:que le hiciste a tamao???  
  
Paula: digamos que le lleve de paseo a mi piesa y si ustedes le dicen a yoh o a anna una sola palabra tamao sufrira un pequeño accidente causado por uno de mis cuantos espiritus Len: bien seguiremos tu juegito, vamos por pilika  
  
Paula: a y no se les ocurra mandar a un espiritu, tengo vigilada a toda la casa  
  
-todos emprendieron el viaje lo mas rapido que podian,a la cabeza del grupo iban len y horo, no tardarian en llegar  
  
********************************************  
  
-tamao estaba atada a una silla en la habitacion de paula tenia un pañuelo en la boca evitandole emitir sonido alguno ademas estaba siendo vigilada por otro espiritu (lo se tiene muchos pero es itako lo recuerdan)  
  
-ya habian dado las 7.30 y yoh decidio entrar a la casa-yoh: en donde estan todos???  
  
Paula: aaa yoh estabas aqui, los demas salieron a dar una vuelta no volveran hasta muy tarde...  
  
Yoh: bien yo me voy a dormir  
  
Paula:pero yoh y la fiesta??? No me dejes sola, yo hize esta fiesta con mucho esfuerzo y eso no sirvio de nada- paula se echo a llorar y desde luego era una excelente actriz.  
  
Yoh: esta bien me quedare pero solo por un rato  
  
***************************************************  
  
-anna se encontraba en su dormitorio...normalmente estaria durmiendo o viendo tele pero ahora estaba mas activa realizando un sinfin de conjuros e invocando hasta el ultimo espritu del planeta entre ellos obviamente a sus guardianes.  
  
Anna: maiko ve a ver donde esta tamao y dime como ayudarla-ella miraba a un espiritu que estaba parado frente a ella, era una mujer alta de pelo negro hasta los pies ,tenia aspecto joven y serio,la piel muy blanca y los ojos tambien negros.vestia un vestido tambien de color negr que le tapaba los pies , todo esto le daba un aspecto vastante gotico.  
  
Espiritu 2:doña anna... me ofresco a ir en ayuda de la joven pilka, la puedo encontrar facilmente y conducir a los demas hacia ella.  
  
Anna:bien gracias por tus servicios kiriko-esta ves se dirigia a una mujer de aspecto joven muy alegre con una mirada algo angelical, tenia el cabello de un tono lila claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia los ojos celestes y la piel blanca, llevaba puesto un conjunto muy lindo de una polera con una falda de colores celeste con lila, tambien traia unas mangas en los brazos (onda avril lavinge, nose como se llaman esas cosas k van de la muñeca hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro) esta chica a diferencia de la anterior traia una sonrisa casi tan alegre y tranquilizadora como la que normalmente llevaba yoh (claro esta k no traia esa sonrisa desde hace alguna semanas)  
  
-en ese momento volvio maiko y se dirigio a anna...  
  
maiko:doña anna la señorita tamao se encuentra atada en la habitacion de paula con un espiritu que la vigila.  
  
Anna:el espiritu no te vio verdad?  
  
Maiko:no, porsupuesto que no  
  
Anna:bien esto va para todos (se dirigio a los demas espiritus que habian en la piesa) no permitan que nadie los vea, e pesto un conjuro muy fuerte para mi habitacion y los espiritus de paula tienen restringida la entrada pero fuera de ella ustedes son perfectamente visibles entendieron?  
  
Todos:si ama  
  
Anna:bien me dijiste que hay solo un espiritu vigilandola?  
  
Maiko: asi parece ama pero hay mas espiritus por fuera de la casa.  
  
Anna: perfecto, yo me encargo -anna salio de su habitacion con unos cuantos sellos en los bolsillos y su rosario en mano...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
len: demonios a este paso no la encontraremos nunca  
  
lyserg: ya calmate len!!!  
  
Kiriko:soy un espiritu enviado por doña anna, siganme la señorita pilika nos espera  
  
Len:bien  
  
Horo: estoy en el cielo con angelitos y todo (N.A:la frase es de un comercial de aquafreshpero k mas da)  
  
Manta: ya horo apresurate  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-anna se dirigio hacia la habitacion de paula, abrio la puerta de una manera violenta pero no se vo ante un solo espiritu sino que bien ante un ejercito de ellos y tamao que miraba petrificada la escena. Anna saco de su bolsillo los sellos y comenzo a capturar un por uno los espiritus con cautela de que no escapara ningunapara avisar a paula.una ves terminando todo se dirigio hacia tamao para liberarla...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
paula:vamos yoh, quiero bailar  
  
yoh:no sabes a que hora llegaran los demas???  
  
Paula: ven-paula tiro de yoh muy fuerte logrando que se parace.  
  
Yoh: me voy a dormir  
  
Paula: no ve despues de esta piesa-comenso a sonar una musica muy lenta mientras paula abrazaba a yoh y este apenas se movia.  
  
Yoh:esta bien pero luego me voy a dormir  
  
Paula:sabes yoh...hueles muy bien  
  
Yoh:ehh-yoh asintio con muy poco interes mientras seguia bailando con paula.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
kiriko:bien ya llegamos  
  
horo: hermanita hemos venido a salvarte  
  
lyserg:ya horo no grites, mejor entremos luego  
  
pilika:lo ves sabia que vendrian  
  
espiritu:demonios, bueno asi sera mas divertido, tras el iban apareciendo mas y mas espiritus.ataquen grito este y unos veinte espiritus se dirigieron a atacar a los jovenes que acababan de entrar.  
  
Len:cuchilla dorada-no causo fecto alguno en los espiritus y al siguiente segundo len se encontraba en el piso.  
  
-nuevamente el espiritu envio a que los atacaran pero esta vez kiriko los detuvo.  
  
Horo: quien diablos es???  
  
Kiriko:ya se los e mencionado soy un espiritu invocado por la señorita anna, mi nombre es kirkio el espiritu del viento.  
  
Len:el espiritu del viento??? no sabia que anna pudiera invocar a los espiritus de los elementos de la naturaleza  
  
Kiriko:esto solo lo pueden hacer las itakos de mas alto rango como doña anna y al lograr invocarme yo inmediatamente me convierto en su sirviente fiel y le otorgo mis poderes.  
  
Lyserg: pero como detuviste a los otros espiritus???  
  
Kiriko: bien como ustedes son shamanes no pueden pelear contra un oponente que no sea solido.cuando ustedes pelean contra otros shamanes utilizan la posecion de objetos y eso convierte a sus espiritus en cosas solidas, sin embargo las itakos pueden sellar a los espiritus y los espiritus como yo podemos contra atacarlos porque estamos echos de la misma materia.  
  
Len: a ver si entendi, mi ataque no los afecto en lo mas minimos porque ellos no tenen materia y era como si estuviera atacando al aire, mis ataques pasaban atraves de ellos? Kiriko:exacto, bien ahora deben ir por la señorita pilika  
  
************************************************************************  
  
anna:tamao estas bien???  
  
Tamao:s-si s-señorita anna, d-disculpeme p-por averla tratado tan mal  
  
Anna: ya no importa, te llevare a mi dormitorio y no salgas de ahi por ningun motivo entendiste???  
  
Tamao:si señorita  
  
Anna:no te preocupes paula no te hara daño alli dentro, tengo a un monton de espiritus para cuidarte.  
  
Tamao:señorita anna...adonde va usted?  
  
Anna:tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender  
  
Tamao:señorita anna...  
  
Anna:que???  
  
Tamao:...cuidese...  
  
Anna:lo hare-anna salio a toda prisa de su habitacion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
paula:yoh quieres algo de beber, yo tengo mucha sed  
  
yoh:mmm...bien  
  
************************************************************************  
  
pilika:hermano te extrañe tanto horo:yo a titambien hermanita-ambos hermanitos con cascaditas en los ojos  
  
-pilika de pronto se separo bruscamente de horo y comenso a buscar entre los presentes.  
  
Pilika:en donde estan yoh y paula???  
  
Lyserg:en casa supongo, recuerden que "esa" preparo una fiesta  
  
Pilika:mierda debemos irnos rapido, que hora es hermano?  
  
Horo:emm las 8.30  
  
Pilika:espero que no sea demasiado tarde  
  
Len:a que te refieres???  
  
Pilika:en un prinsipio crei que paula queria emborachar a yoh y que este en estado de embriaquez echara a anna a patadas de la casa, pero luego cuando ella me dijo que queria venganza supe que..  
  
Todos:que????????  
  
Pilika:paula va a envenenar a yoh  
  
Continuara....  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
notas de la autora: jejeje soy mala muajajajajaja, bueno lo prometido es deuda y ciertamente respondi muchas preguntas del capitulo anterior y creanme la batalla final se acerca y va estar muy wena asi k no se pierdan el proximo capitulo denominado "UNA PELEA ENTRE ITAKOS" bueno el titulo lo dice todo y bien eso es lo que todos emos estado esperando, el gran dia en que ambas itakos demustren sus poderes y pues ahi va lo voy a tratar de publicar lo antes posible y no se preocupen aun me quedan algunas gotas de drama para los proximos caps. Pero les advierto que el proximo sera mas que nada una batalla llena de odio,celos,rencor y obviamente un largo y obscuro pasado que revelare mas adelante. Bien eso es todo jijiji ahora a los reviews. Kien kiere k muera paulaaaa!!!  
  
Anna:yooo  
  
Yoh y los demas:yoooo  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza:yoooooo  
  
Lectores del fic:yoooooooo  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza: bien bien se llevara su merecido muajajajaja  
  
Ahora a los reviews, bien solo tube un review por el capi anterior y le quiero agradecer mucho a emmyk que me a dado animos para continuarlo apezar de lo mal k me esta kedando pero ya el proximo capi se pondra mas emocionante lo prometo.bye 


	10. una pelea entre itakos

Ola a todos ...bueno estoy haciendo una lokura gigantesca, mañana es new year y me tengo k levantar a las 6am para ir al aeropuerto y ya son las 3am y se me antojo escribir un fic, pero es mi ultima oportunidad pork despues ya no podre acualizar asta febrero...ademas fanfiction no abre y estoy rezando para poder subir el chap esta misma noche...bien mejor directo al fic /_/  
  
*********************************  
  
Pilika:paula va a envenener a yoh!!!!  
  
Todos:que?????????  
  
*************************************************************  
  
paula:toma yoh-ofreciendole una lata de bebida del congelador  
  
yoh:muchas gracias paula ^_^ tomando un sorbo  
  
-en ese momento entra anna a la sala en la que estaban yoh y paula...  
  
anna:lo hiciste verdad???  
  
Paula:llegas tarde...denuevo  
  
Yoh:de que hablan???  
  
-anna callo al suelo de rodillas y oculto su mirada entre los rubios cabellos que cubrian su rostro  
  
anna:denuevo???eso quiere decir que fuiste tu aquella vez, cierto???  
  
Paula:si, fui yo, de que te extrañas tanto anna tu siempre sospechaste de mi, y ahora yo lo logre denuevo-con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro...  
  
-anna permanecio callada y aun con la mirada oculta, se puso de pie lentamente y camino asta quedar a solo unos pasos de paula, se quedo asi por un momento y luego levanto la mirada, era dificil de desifrar que queria decir con aquella mirada firvola, y esos ojos que reflejaban tristeza pero a la vez victoria???  
  
Paula:q-q-que que te pasa (N.A:no crean k esta preocupada mas bn se esta asustando)  
  
-anna seguia sin cambiar de expresion asta que una sonrisa se marco en sus labios y comenzo a reirse a carcajadas en la cara de paula...  
  
anna:y tu creias que lo habias logrado???jajaja, sabes en10 años no as cambiado para nada la estrategia eres el colmo jajaja  
  
paula:que quieres decir con eso???  
  
Anna:paula tus planes no han cambiado en nada, las bebidas, el veneno y los reenes, siempre igual das lastima...  
  
Yoh:de que estan hablando??? O_0  
  
Anna: bien tus planes "dieron resultado" pero se te olvido un pequeño detalle...tu no eres la unica que tiene espiritus espiando en la casa y yo sabia muy bien tus intenciones solo quise seguirte la corriente un poco pero eso se acabo ahora...  
  
Paula:eso no es cierto, aun asi as perdido todos tus amigos y ahora la persona a la que mas amas esta apunto de morir envenenada...  
  
-anna se echo a reir denuevo  
  
anna:no acertaste en nada paula, deveras deberias pensar un poco mas las cosas...primero que nada ...yoh ya no es la persona a la que yo mas amo, gracias a ti mis sentimentos hacia el cambiaron y ahora nisiquiera siento cariño por el-anna miro a yoh con desprecio.segundo el no va a morir ahora y muho menos envenenado, encuanto fuiste a hacer las compras y subiste a tu cuarto envenenaste la bebida(N.A:como?ni yo lo se) fue muy astuto de tu parte cualquiera diria que estabas emocionada por la fiesta, ademas en ese momento nadie te prestaba atencion.  
  
-yoh bajo la mirada, de verdad le habian dolido mas que 100 puñaladas por la espalda las palabras de anna.  
  
Anna:entonces en la noche envie a uno de mis espiritus que bajara y cambiara la bebida asi que en teoria lo que yoh bebio no es nada mas que una bebida comun y corriente. -la sonrisa de victoria se manifestaba en el rostro de anna.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
len:pilika segura que estas bien???  
  
Pilika:si ^///^  
  
Horo:olle el unico hombre que tiene derecho a hablar con mi hemanita soy yo, y talves su padre 0_o  
  
-ninguno de los dos le presto antencion.  
  
Pilika:entonces...me perdonas len???  
  
-len le planto un apasionado beso a pilika dejandola totalmente embobada  
  
pilika:eso cuenta como un si???  
  
Len:que crees tu???  
  
Pilika:bien ya que estamos juntos denuevo quiero que encuanto todo esto se solucione te pongas a entrenar...  
  
Todos:QUE?????  
  
Pilika:yo entreno a las personas que me son importantes asi que len ya lo sabes encuanto todo esto acabe te levantaras al las 6am y saldras a corrrer 10 km mas k yoh entendiste.  
  
Horo:mujajajajajaj ella misma se esta encargando de espantarlo  
  
Len:me estas dando ordenes???  
  
Pilika:si, algun problema con aquello???  
  
Len:si, yo soy el hombre, yo soy quien manda  
  
Pilika:entonces ahora eres machista verdad???  
  
Len:y si lo soy que???  
  
Pilika:bien entonces si tu no me obedeces yo todos los dias me ire directo a las fiestas de mis amigas, ay muchos chicos interesantes sabes...  
  
Len:no, no iras  
  
Pilika:y quien me lo va a impedir  
  
Len:pues yo  
  
Pilika:y como si se puede saber  
  
Len:asi-len tomo a pilika del rostro y le planto otro beso, este fue mas largo y dulce  
  
Pilika:@_@ bien pensare en quedarme en casa-tomando compostura nuevamente- pero eso no significa que no entrenaras.  
  
Lyserg:emm no es por interrumpir el momento pero debemos ir a salvarles la vida a nuestros mejores amigos recuerdan.  
  
L/p:cieeeerto, bien vamos  
  
*************************************************************  
  
paula:no puede ser...no puede ser...porque???  
  
anna:porque lo unico que has querido durante toda tu maldita vida a sido arruinar la mia  
  
paula:maldita esto no se va a quedar asi-paula saco su rosario este de color rojo sangre, mas bien color vino(N.A:bueno ya saben solo rojo ok)  
  
anna:si quieres pelear con gusto sere tu oponente-anna saco su rosario de color blanco (N.A:el de los 1080...emmm lo reconstruyeron 0. o)  
  
-yoh estaba atonito no sabia que hacer, su mente aun estaba procesando la informacion que acababa de recibir:anna no lo queria,paula era mala, habia cometido un gigantesco error, habia sido injusto con anna y la habia tratado mal.-todas las culpas perturbaban al joven mientras su rostro palidecia por completo y mostraba una expresion que cada vez era mas comun en el tristeza, rabia, culpa y furia mezclados en una expresion indescriptible, el ...el tranquilo yoh asakura que no tenia preocupaciones, que confiaba en que todo se solucionaria habia desaparecido por completo...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
lyserg:ya estamos llegando...miren alli estan anna y paula!!!!  
  
Manta:mira tambien estan yoh y tamao  
  
Pilika:creo que llegamos algo tarde ..."la pelea entre itakos ya a comenzado"...............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno existe alguien en este mundo mas malvada que yo  
  
Todos:siiiiiii hao  
  
Anna L.S:cieeerto bueno entonces estoy en segundo lugar  
  
Bien amigos creo k e recuperado en 'algo' la calidad de mi fic pero aun falta, luego vendra la segunda parte de este chap+lenxpilika tamaoxlyserg y obviamente se sabra k pasara con yoh y con anna, esta relacion esta cada vez peor verdad, pero para la gente k me conoce sabra k yo soy la fan numero 1 de esta pareja asi k saken sus conclusiones se kedan o no juntos ese es el dilema.muajajajajaja bueno intentare con toda mi alma subir el proximo chap antes de febrero pero no prometo nada, bien ya son las 4:30am mejor me voy a acostar, pero primero a los reviews...!!!!!!  
  
Emmyk (emmyk_sk@hotmail.com): bueno gracias por la confianza y no t preocupes paula recinira su merecido (no se como pero lo recibira) bueno si no kedas satisfecha con lo k le suceda a paula me puedes enviar algun email con alguna sugerencia o sino tu misma t desases de ella...bn t lo dejo a ti necesito sugerenciaaaaaaas bn gracias por leer mi fic ^_^  
  
Mildred diethel (midretizel@hotmail.com): si ami tambn me gusta k yoh se muestre frio con paula y por lo del yohxanna y la reconciliacion esta por verse aun falta un poko solo un poko no t preocupes.bn gracias por el review  
  
Hally777:ola bn respondiendo a tu pregunta de como anna sabia lo de paula y tamao lo k pasa es k anna tenia espiritus en la casa espiandola...gracias or el review ^_^ y saludos a venezuela de chile ^_^ bye  
  
Amytk!: bueno la mayoria de los planes ya se supieron y si paula recibira su merecido...como??? ni idea pero si kieres me mandas alguna sugerencia porfis.bn gracias por el review bye ^ ^  
  
Keiko-sk: k bueno k te gusta, decidi ponerle un poco de comiko pork asi el ambiente no es tan pesado pero aun abra mucho drama...bn por el email k te envie porfavor responde es k estoy desesperada no tanto como ayer pero aun asi nescesito ayuda.bn gracias por leer mi fic saludos de viña bye  
  
Solcito (smcasal_2002@hotmail.com): de nada tu fic es genial y tmbn son muy entrentenidas, gracias por todos esos alagos ^////^ me dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo y voy a aser muchos esfuersos por subirlo luego bye gracias por el review  
  
Chibi-mela(mela_dl@hotmail.com):olaaaaaa bn cumpli con tu petcion puse y seguire poniendo lenxpilika es una pareja muy linda ami me gusta mucho bn gracias por el review bye  
  
Esos son todos los reviews y los vere en el proximo cap llamado "recuerdos"es la segunda parte de este cap y se sabran muchas cosas como lo k paso ase 10 años con paula y anna y se sabra el resultado de la pelea...anna perdonara a yoh??? Eso esta por verse aunk ya tengo listo el nombre del capi 11 pero se los dire dsps muajajajajaja bn bye saludos a todos 


	11. un pasado doloroso

Olaaaa bueno tenial pensado escribir este cap en mucho tmpo + pero porfin me desblokie (creo) lo k pasa es k ultimamente estoy kon un blokeo mental gigantesco deben ser las vacaciones pero estoy luchando para k se me pase y que se me desperten las pocas neuronas que me quedan bn directo al fic...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
pilika:llegamos tarde...la pelea entre itakos a comenzado...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
paula:anna juro que te voy a destruir aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida...  
  
anna:y que te hace pensar que me destruiras ahora si nunca as podido?  
  
Paula: claro que si te pude destruir acaso no lo recuerdas???  
  
Anna:no se de que me estas hablando-las lagrimas se comenzaron a acomular en los ojos de la rubia itako...  
  
Paula:si, lo recuerdas muy bien no es asi anna... a que te recuerdan estas palabras anna ..."tu ya no eres mi hija alejate de mi niña, o que tal ¡¡¡esta poseida, no la quiero ver un minuto mas!!!  
  
Anna:CALLATE -anna ocultaba su rostro entre su rubia cabellera  
  
Paula:la verdad duele verdad anna...siempre fuiste una fracasada  
  
Anna:eso no es cierto todo lo que paso fue tu culpa  
  
*********************FLASH BACK*********************************  
  
sra kyouyama:anna yo y tu padre saldremos por un momento te quedaras con tu amiga paula y tu hermanito, cuidalo recuerda que el es solo un bebe, volveremos enseguida...  
  
anna:pero yo no lo quiero cuidar a el, es un bebe lloron y quiero jugar con mis amigos  
  
sr. kyouyama:anna porfavor cuidalo y no comienzes con tus historias sobre fantasmas,sabemos muy bien que por esta calle no viven mas niñas aparte de paula. volveremos enseguida...  
  
paula:ven anna vamos a cuidar a tu hermanito  
  
anna:el no es mi hermanito...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sra k:cuando crees que se le pasaran los celos a anna???  
  
Sr. k:no lo se querida pero me preocupan esas cosas raras que suceden a su alrededor...sabes creo que ella se ira acostumbrando a la idea de tener a un hermano y pronto lo va a aceptar  
  
Sra. K: eso espero  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
paula:anna vamos a cuidar a tu hermano!!!!  
  
Anna:no quiero ademas tengo que practicar algunos conjuros  
  
Paula:sensei ami no me encargo nada  
  
Anna:lo que pasa es que ella quiere que me vuelva mas fuerte que las demas ^ ^  
  
Paula:si se nota que eres su preferida  
  
Anna:es que dice que soy especial ^ ^  
  
Paula:que bueno ^_^-" _ porque ella y no yo"  
  
Anna:es increible que porfin mis padres me hayan dejado entrenar como itako, aun no aceptan que veo espiritus pero dicen algo asi como que"calmo mis anormalidades", no les interesa mucho el tema pero estoy feliz de poder asisitir a clases no crees  
  
Paula:si, ademas te has adaptado muy rapido-"demasiado"  
  
Anna:si estoy tan feliz amiguita, lo unico que me da rabia es que con ese bebe lloron en casa mis padres ya no me prestan atencion   
  
Paula:sabes anna ire a prepararle leche en una mamadera a la cocina, tu puedes quedarte viendo tele  
  
Anna:siiiiii paula eres la mejor  
  
-Paula llego con la mamadera y la leche y se la paso a anna  
  
paula:dasela tu ^ ^  
  
anna:mmmm  
  
paula:vamos tienes que superar tus celos, ademas tus padres se pondran orgullosos de ti ^_^  
  
anna:bien-anna le comenzo a dar la leche a su pequeño hermanito  
  
depronto sono el telefono..  
  
Anna:si quien habla ^ ^  
  
¿?:anna quiero que saques a tu amiguita de la casa ahora si no quieres que ella sufra algun daño, tu quedate con el bebe no lo dejes solo o el pagara...  
  
anna:quien es-anna estaba atonita y horrorizada  
  
paula:que sucede???  
  
Anna:emmm es...es mi mama y dice que vamos a salir asi que debes irte amiga  
  
Paula:bien nos vemos luego...-paula se retiro con un extraño brillo en los ojos-suerte "la vas a necesitar"  
  
-anna tomo a su hermanito en sus brazos y le siguio dando de beber como para que el bebe no se asustara...  
  
-en ese momento entraron los padres de anna a la casa  
  
sra kyouyama: anna encontramos a paula afuera y nos dijo que tu le habias dicho que se fuera porque querias estar con tu hermanito.  
  
Sr. K:te felicito annita que bueno que aceptaste a tu hermanito, me lo pasas porfavor...  
  
-anna los miraba como si fueran aliens, era cierto le habia pedido a paula que se fuera pero no presisamente por su hermano, y esa llamada...¿que habia sido esa llamada?  
  
Sr kyouyama:mira icluso se quedo dormido, olle querida no se ve algo palido nuestro hijo???  
  
Sra k: haber anna pasamelo, dejame tomarlo...-anna obedecio y con cuidado le paso el bebe a su madre  
  
-la señora pego un grito y retocedio horrorizada, querido porque nuestro hijo esta tieso  
  
señor k:que?????  
  
Señora k: no...no esta respirando  
  
HORAS + TARDE  
  
-estaban todos en un hospital anna , sus padres y su amiga inseparable paula...  
  
anna:paula...tu sabes porque mis padres estan llorando  
  
paula:ni idea  
  
doctor: disculpen ustedes son los padres del bebe?????-dirigiendose a los padres de anna ^ ^uu  
  
Sr/a k:si somo nosotros  
  
Doc:lamento informarles que su hijo no sobrevivio a la intervencion  
  
Sra k:queeeeeee-la señora ahogo un grito y luego se desmayo  
  
Doctor: señor me permite un segundo...  
  
-el padre de anna no reacionaba las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas pero no lograba entenderlo.  
  
Doc: sabe hubieron algunas como decirlo...anormalidades en la muerte de su hijo, el no tenia ningun tipo de problema respiratorio o cardiaco estaba perfectamente sano  
  
Sr k: que quiere aun asi el ya no podra regresar jamas-el señor se echo a llorar ahi mismo estaba desesperado...  
  
Doc:señor escucheme porfavor...su hijo murio envenenado...  
  
Señor k:q...que? im..imposible n..nosotros jamas..salimos..anna..lo...cu...cuido.  
  
Doc:aun asi no se presentaran cargos en su contra porque es muy posible que esto haya sido parte de alguna comida descompuesta y ciertamente ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, aun asi tendran que pasar por un interrogatorio y hablar con algunos especialistas y seguramente les haran algunas pruebas  
  
Señor k: n...no...esto...tiene...que...ser...una...pesadilla-cayo al piso de rodillas hasta que llegaron unos enfermeros a traquilizarlo.  
  
Doc:anna tu tienes que venir conmigo...  
  
Anna:adios paula, de seguro me llevan a conocer a otro bebe molestoso, e estado aqui antes y la ves que vine volvimos com mi hermano a casa y mama y papa lloraban, aun no entiendo porque pero mi mama dijo algo sobre "emocion"  
  
Paula:adios  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DIAS MAS TARDE~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
anna:paula...poque todos estan vestidos de negro???  
  
-paula guardo silencio  
  
anna:paula....  
  
paula:olle niña me aburri de ti, ya cumpli con lo que tenia que hacer, desde ahora en adelante yo no te conosco. Anna:pero porque???mama ...mama???  
  
Sra k:pero ella no hubiese sido capaz, es solo una niña -decia entre sollosos  
  
Sr k:querida...no es por ser duro pero el murio envenenado y a ella la encontramos sola con el en brazos, la mamadera y no olvides esos celos que sentia por el, ella siempre a sido una niña extraña.  
  
-la mama de anna seguia llorando en los brazos de su marido  
  
sr k:esta decidido...dejamela a mi...-annaaaaa-llamo a la niña que les sonreia inocntemente sin entender nada de lo que ocurria.  
  
Sr. k:queremos que te alejes de nosotros no queremos verte nunca mas  
  
Anna:pero que hize porque todos son tan malos conmigo???-ahora si que la niña no entendia nada  
  
Sra. K tomando un poco mas la compostura...:tu mataste a tu hermano y las pruebas son muy claras la mamadera tenia veneno la analizamos  
  
Anna:que??? De que me estan hablando mi hermano no esta muerto  
  
Sr k: y aun tienes el descaro de fingir niña del demonio-se ascerco y le pego una bofetada  
  
-la niña lloraba desconsoladamente ante las actitudes incomprensibles de sus padres, todo habia sido tan rapido, tan repentino, ¿poque todo habia cambiado? era la pregunta que ciculaba en la mente de la niña  
  
anna:yo no quise...yo no queria... es que yo a el lo queria...el...el era mi hermano...-depronto la mente de la niña se ilumino  
  
anna:paula, fue paula ella me paso la mamadera  
  
sr k:basta deja de culpar a otros niña alejate de nosotros ya no te queremos  
  
anna:no...ustedes no entienden...la llamada...paula...escuchenme yo no fui -decia entre sollosos la pequeña...  
  
sra k:quiero que tomes tus cosas inmediatamente y te marches de mi casa, no te quiero ver mas-las lagrimas en el rostro de su madre habian desaparecido dejando dolo las marcas humedas en las mejillas de la joven mujer.  
  
Anna:no mami, papi yo los quiero no me dejen-la niña estaba desesperada- porfavor sere buena no hablare mas con espiritus...porfavor no se vayan  
  
Sr k:...tu ya no eres mi hija alejate de mi niña  
  
Sra k:esta niña esta poseida, no la quiero ver un minuto mas!!!  
  
Anna:mami,papi recuerdenme soy su hija anna-anna corrio y abrazo a su madre fuertemente, yo los quiero no me dejen porfavor...  
  
Sr k:ya te lo dijimos desde hoy tu dejas de ser nuestra hija...  
  
********************************  
  
-es una noche lluviosa ante una inmensa casa se encuentra una niña de rubia cabellera algunas marcas de golpes en el rostro sosteniendo unas malestas en sus manos temblorosas y tiritando por el frio totalmente mojada.  
  
-la puerta de la casa se habre y una mujer de edad habre la puerta de golpe  
  
¿?: anna? Que haces aqui?  
  
Anna:disculpeme sensei, lo que pasa es que no tengo adonde mas ir-la niña miro a la anciana con pena, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y parecia algo debil, como si no hubiese comido en dias.  
  
Kino:anna no te procupes pasa porfavor te estas mojando...  
  
-anna miro a kino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la abrazo con fuerza...- muchas gracias  
  
-kino aparto a anna un poco y la miro a los ojos, desde hoy comenzaras una nueva vida aqui  
  
anna:usted sabe lo que...  
  
kino:lei tu mente...si tu dices que eres inocente te creo -le mostro a la niña una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba, es mas nunca la habia visto sonreir.  
  
*******************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK******************  
  
-anna levanto la mirada y dejo ver claramente las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, y dijo algo que jamas penso pronunciar "las lagrimas no son signo de debilidad sino que de fuerza" paula tu vas a pagarlo y lo sabes muy bien...  
  
paula:anna eres patetica al igual que toda tu familia...  
  
anna:ya te dije que te callaras-anna elevo el rosario con furia y de el salio un gigantesco rayo de luz que envio a paula lejos y la hizo impactarse con un arbol.  
  
-paula se levanto con dificultad...eso es todo lo que tienes????-sako su rosario en frente y invoco a 3 espiritus parecidos a los guardianes de hao ...te enseñare lo que es pelear  
  
Anna:y que es lo que tienes que mostrarme...los espiritus se acercaban a gran velocidad kirikio, mayiko...detencion-los espiritus de paula quedaron paralizados...-oprecion-depronto los espiritus de paula se convirtieron en sellos...  
  
Pilika:vieron como acabo con esa miserable????  
  
Manta:si, sea cual sea el motivo anna esta furiosa y si hay algo que e aprendido en mi vida es nunca hacer a anna enojar jijijji  
  
Paula:bien eso quiere decir que no sera tan aburrido...  
  
Anna:que???  
  
Paula:recuerdalo anna tu me entrenaste es decir yo se como bloquear todos tus ataques, todos tus movimientos y se como rebertir un sello.  
  
Len:es cierto...y si es asi la que lleva la ventaja es paula, recuerden que ella a estado aprendiendo teqnicas nuevas lo que quiero decir es que anna no conoce todos los ataques de paula y ella si los de anna.  
  
Tamao:no...señorita anna...  
  
-a paula se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro...regeneracion- inmediatemente los espiritus que anna habia sellado volvieron y aun mas grandes  
  
anna:¡¡¡que!!!-en un reflejo anna levanto los brazos justamente para bloquear un poder dirigido a ella ocacionado por uno de los 3 espiritus...- salio casi ilesa de no ser por un profundo corte en su hombro.  
  
Paula:vaya bloqueas bien pero podras hacerlo con tres a la ves???  
  
Lyserg:esto no esta bien anna tiene lastimado un brazo  
  
Anna:y tu me crees tonta??? tu sabes que despues de lo que paso yo ya no pude confiar en ti nunca mas y apezar de que no tenia pruebas simpre supe que fuiste tu, aun asi crees que te enseñaria todas mis tecnicas...  
  
Paula:eso lo veremos es hora de pelear en serio  
  
Anna:por mi esta bien  
  
Yoh:"anna"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora:bien ya estap y les prometo k en el proximo cap la batalla termina, es k tenia k explicar muchas cosas en este cap y no pude escribir mucho sobre la batalla, bueno eso sera el proximo capi y NECESITO SUGERENCIAS SOBRE K HACER CON PAULA!!!, MATARLA, HUMILLARLA nose algo es k aun no lo tengo claro. Bn como dije el proximo capi la pelea termina pero el fic durara algunos caps mas solo unos pocos. Bn eso es todo nose pork me baja la inspiracion en la madrugada, en el dia me es imposible escribir y a las 2 no puedo parar (ken me entiende)bn eso es todo entonces la promesa es el proximo cap termino con la pelea y se sabra algo mas sobre k va a pasar con yoh y con anna. Bn eso es todo bye ahora a los reviews  
  
posdata:ola bn este capi lo escribi hace un mes pero no lo habia podido subir pork mi compu esta malisimo y no podia login en fanfiction o mandar mails ni nada.por suerte de ves en cuando funciona bien por algunos minutos y aproveche de subiir este cap.espero poder subir el proximo cap luego esta genial tambien lo escribi hace un mes pero lo tratare de subir luego depende de como este funcionando mi compu.bye espero k funcione esta vez, el proximo caprespondo los reviews delos dos caps..pero de todas formas muchas graciaaaaaaaaaaas 


	12. muerte

Notas de la autora:bn e dormido 2 oras desde ayer y son las 12 pero ni modo tengo k terminar este capi antes de entrar a clases osino talves me blokee denuevo y a eso le tengo terror.bn entonces al fic...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paula:eso lo veremos es hora de pelear en serio  
  
Anna:por mi esta bien  
  
Yoh:"anna"  
  
-Paula elevo su rosario y envio a sus tres espiritus a atacar a anna al mismo tiempo pero enves de atacar por el frente desaparecieron y surgieron de abajo de la tierra, en ese momento anna activo una especie de escudo alrededor de ella y se elevo en el aire (algo asi como hao en el cap 63 cuando se vuelve loko).  
  
Anna:eso es todo lo que tienes???  
  
Paula:eso era solo un precalentamiento...espectro!  
  
Anna:que rayos  
  
Len:lo ven anna no conoce todas las tecnicas de paula y eso la deja en desventaja  
  
-enfrente a anna aparecio una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios sonriendole.  
  
Niña:hola-la voz de la niña era dulce pero tenia algo muy extraño  
  
Anna:quien eres  
  
Niña:mirame bien y lo sabras... me gusta tener muchos amigos y mis papis me quieren mucho y somos una familia muy feiliz.  
  
Pilika:pero que esta haciendo anna alla arriba...que no se da cuenta de que los espiritus de paula estan atras de ella...  
  
Len:esta bajo los efectos de una ilusion, en otras palabras lo que ella esta viendo es un espectro creado por paula  
  
-anna se arodillo frente a la niña (si se lo han preguntado...sigen en el aire) anna:tu eres...eres anna kyouyama verdad???  
  
-la pequeña nego con la cabeza.-soy lo que tu quisiste ser, tus sueños lo que nunca pudiste lograr.  
  
Anna:eso...eso no es cierto yo fui muy feliz y muchos de mis sueños se cumplieron-anna no pudo evitar pensar en yoh en ese momento.-la voz de anna se estaba quebrando  
  
Niña:mmm y de verdad se te cumplieron???no verdad el te dejo y ya no podran estar juntos porque tu no tienes el don de perdonar tu naciste para sufrir aun no te das cuenta?  
  
Anna:no...eso no es cierto los sueños si se pueden cumplir solo ay que proponerselo.  
  
-la niña solto una risita-me recordaste a algo anna, es un lema quieres que te lo diga???  
  
Anna:quiero que desaparescas  
  
Niña:de la misma manera que hisiste desaparecer a tu familia..."si tienes un sueño corre tras el que nada te detenga...si tienes un sueño es porque no eres capaz de hacerlo realidad"  
  
Anna:calla, eso no es cierto, nada de lo que dices es cierto-anna comenzo a tomar compostura nuevamente mientras a la niña le comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
Niña:no ..yo no miento, no miento-la niña comenzaba a desvaneserce.  
  
Anna:si te lo propones puedes cumplir tu sueño  
  
Niña:anna no no me dejes, no dejes que ella me lleve yo no soy mala, no soy mala, yo fui mala no queria, porfavor anna yo quiero a mis papas de vuelta...anna ayudame ANNA no soy una niña mala  
  
Lyserg:y ahora que rayos pasa aya arriba  
  
Yoh:es anna  
  
Tamao:co...como no entiendo quiere decir que esa pequeña niña es doña anna???  
  
Yoh:es anna antes de perder a su familia, el espectro esta usando las ultimas de sus fuerzas para hacerla sufrir.  
  
Len:pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con lo que la niña esta diciendo.  
  
Horo:ya veo la niña utiliza recuerdos para rebuscar en el Pasado de anna y mientras mas ella sufre sus poderes incrementan y con mas palabras positivas se a ido debilitando.  
  
Anna:no me afecta ya te dije que no me afecta yo ya no lo amo...-la niña comenzo a volver a su estado normal  
  
Tamao:señorita anna debe ser fuerte  
  
Yoh:anna...  
  
***************FLASHBACK******************  
  
anna:usted sabe lo que...  
  
kino:lei tu mente...si tu dices que eres inocente te creo -le mostro a la niña una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba, es mas nunca la habia visto sonreir.  
  
Yoh:abuelita que pasa???...hola annita jijiji estas toda mojada tomaras un resfriado y tus padres se van a preocupar muchisimo.  
  
-la pequeña rubia estallo en llanto y kino decidio retirarse de la habitacion dejando a yoh muuuy confundido y desesperado.  
  
Yoh:annita perdona no quise decir nada malo, lo menos que me gustaria es hacerte sufrir a ti-el pequeño la rodeo con el brazo mientras la pequeña enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del joven mojandolo con lagrimas. Anna: no no me dejes yoh no me dejes sola  
  
Yoh:annita yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado tu eres mi amiga jijiji  
  
Anna:tu amiga???  
  
Yoh:si mi mejor amiga, me contaras porque llorabas??? -la pequeñadenuevo estallo en llanto-anna: no soy mala, no soy mala, yo fui mala no queria, porfavor yoh yo quiero a mis papas de vuelta... no soy una niña mala  
  
yoh:yo se que no eres mala annita, en realidad eres la persona mas buena que conosco...te quiero annita  
  
************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************  
  
anna:talvez el me haya mentido el nunca me quiso o sino me hubiese creido y hubiera estado a mi lado pero eso no significa que la vida sea negra o obscura yo voy a seguir adelante no me voy a rendir... -el espectro desaparecio por completo y anna se puso de pie...  
  
paula:no puede ser termino con mi espectro  
  
anna:no me digas que es la unica tecnica nueva que aprendiste paula, valla me desepcionas pense que podria probar mis poderes contigo pero sigues igual de debil que antes.  
  
Pilika:cuidado anna detras tuyo  
  
-Anna se giro y se encontro con los tres espiritus de paula formando sus tecnicas mas poderosas. No iba a alcanzar a esquibarlos y tampoco tenia las energias suficentes como para enfrentarse a los tres.recibio el primer ataque y fue tan gigantesco que hizo al rosario de anna trizas y esta callo al suelo muy herida.  
  
Len: la caida fue muy alta.  
  
-El segundo espiritu se dirigio hacia la joven que yasia desmayada en el piso sin defensa alguna...y cuando todos se temian lo peor se dieron cuenta de que el poder habia sido bloqueado por nada menos que harusame...asi era yoh estaba parado frente a anna protegiendola de los ataques de los contrincantes.  
  
Horo:pero que hace yoh...acaso no sabe lo peligroso que es interferir en una pelea de itakos el es un shaman las teqnicas de pelea son totalmete diferentes.  
  
Paula:vaya que bueno que interferiste...absorcion-el rosario de paula comenzo a absorver todos los poderes de yoh, este se debilitaba cada vez mas y su posecion de objetos disminua.  
  
Paula:ataca-los espiritus fueron y envistieron a yoh el cual salio volando y se golpeo la cabeza en un arbol, el esiritu se acerco lo tomo por el cuello y comenzo a golpearle la cara mientras yoh luchaba con todas sus fuersas por no perder el conocimiento.  
  
-el rosario de anna que llacia echo añicos comenzo a elevarse solo y reconstruirse volvendo a las manos de su dueña que se habia puesto nuevamente de pie con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Anna:paula sabes muy bien que yo soy indestructible siempre te venci en todos nuestros combates y esta no sera la excepsion...*opresion*-nuevamente el rosario de anna comenzo a moverse esta vez cada perla saio disparada en distintas direcciones rodeando a los espiritus de su contrincante..*golpe final* los espiritus de paula se pulverisaron dejando a yoh caer al suelo inconsiente y paula retrocedio horrorizada...acababan de terminar con su ultima esperanza, los poderes que tenia no le serian suficientes como para poder derrotar a anna y escapar ilesa.  
  
-anna se le aserco a paula con paso firme. Bajo su rosario indicando a sus espiritus que desaparecieran.paro frente a paula  
  
anna:es extraño verdad, lo que se siente en estas situaciones lo sientes no??? el odio que yo siento por ti, el odio que mis amigos sienten por ti y mas que nada el odio que tu sientes por ti misma perdiste, te fallaste y ninguno de tus planes dio resultado, tu vida no dio resultado y perdiste toda tu vida arruinando la mia y no conseguiste nada a cambio verdad.lo unico que ganaste fue desprecio.  
  
Paula:eso no es cierto tu tambien saliste perdiendo anna perdiste a tu familia y al amor de tu vida y eso me deja mas que satisfecha Anna:puede ser...los perdi pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que no valian la pena-anna le echo una mirada a yoh y se volvio hacia paula  
  
-paula en ese momento se echo a llorar ante todos realmente se veia ridicula  
  
paula:pilika vamos creeme yo soy tu amiga recuerdas somos amigas-estaba totalmente fuera de si su voz, su rostro y su equilibrio habian cambiado totalmente  
  
-pilika se acerco y la miro con desprecio...estas loca  
  
-en esto le dio una patada en plena cara y se oyo un CRACK indicando la fractura de nariz de esta  
  
pilika:ami nadie me encierra y menos en una casa en mal estado  
  
paula:imbecil-intento levantarse y golpearla pero len y lyserg la sujetaron  
  
paula:len lyserg ustedes me kieren no es verdad-se giro hacia tamao-tamao la dulce y buena tamao no me dejaras asi en la calle en este estado-buscaba apoyo por todos lados  
  
tamao:e..e..em yo?-sonrio con ironia (N/A:ironia tamao?)-alejata de mi  
  
yoh volviendo en si:paula tu no tienes nada mas que hacer aqui vete antes que nosotros nos desagamos de ti-el shaman lo decia con un tono de voz calmado pero sin ocultar su ira  
  
paula:no, no, no me quiero morir no sirvo para nada, matenme mi vida es una mierda  
  
anna:que quieres? Dar lastima? Nisiquiera eso te resulta paula...vamos entiendelo de una vez eres repugnante  
  
yoh:paula ya te lo dije vete  
  
-paula se puso de pie y camino hacia la pension asakura, rompio una ventana con su puño y tomo un vidrio-los voy a matar,si eso hare los voy a matar uno por uno  
  
pilika:ja mira len esta tipa quiere derrotar a un grupo de 4 shamanes y 1itako con untrozo de vidrio no me hagas reir  
  
anna:PAGA LA VENTANA!!!  
  
-todos caen estilo anime  
  
len:alguien va a detener a esta tarada  
  
-lyeserg se aserco a ella era el mas calmado del grupo pero ella no lo dejo paula:no te acerces o...o...o me mato  
  
anna:valla que amenaza-dijo ironicamente incluso disfrutando de la escena  
  
pilika:esto es mucho mejor que las telenovelas de tamao  
  
-paula se puso el vidrio en el cuello y luego lo unico que se vio es rojo.  
  
Pilika:se..se mato 0_0  
  
Todos:0_0  
  
-la verdad nadie sentia lastima, pena o tristesa nisiquiera se sentian culpables pero rayos una loka desquiciada acababa de suicidarse enfrente de su casa y ciertamente eso era muy desagradable  
  
anna:horo,len vallan y saken ese cuerpo de alli, lyserg tu pagas la ventana tamao prepara los vendas, pilika ayuda a tamao- solo quedaban yoh y ella ,esta le dirigio una mirada totalmente fria y entro a la casa dejando a yoh helado  
  
-una ves ya todo vendado,sanado,recuperado,pagado y solucionado todos se reunieron en la sala.  
  
Anna:y bien que hicieron con el cuerpo  
  
Horo:lo congele len lo corto en trocitos y lo deje en el refrigerador  
  
Todos:QUEEE!!!!!!  
  
Len:este tarado dijo una broma de mal gusto la donamos a la dinastia tao como otro mas de los miles de zombies asi que en teoria esta bajo mis servivios  
  
Anna:bien y el cheque lyserg...  
  
Lyserg:ya lo pague todo pero no entiendo porque yo! _  
  
Anna:porque si  
  
Tamao:doña anna ahora que todo se soluciono departe de todos los presentes le quisiera pedir perdon  
  
-todos bajaron la mirada  
  
yoh:anna fui un idiota, un tarado hare lo que tu me pidas sere tu esclavo hare cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que me perdones...se que no sera ahora porque lo que yo hice no tiene perdon alguno, nisiquiera se porque te lo pido-dijo bajando la mirada-pero seria el hombre mas feliz si me llegas a perdonar algun dia...annita ...me perdonas????  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
muajajajaja que mala soy soy malvada simplemete malvada bueno el proximo capi se llamara "la respuesta" asi k atraves del titulo no se sabra nada jajajaja.la forma en que murio paula fue MUY CREATIVA captan el sarcasmo? bueno no habia actualizado pork cuando keria subir el fic se subia y le faltaban trozos, incluso al capi pasado le falta un trozo pero ya lo arregle (para que no digan que cambio de escena muy radicalmente)en fin esa es mi excusa pero es cierto y fanfiction ya lo soluciono asi k el proximo capi lo tendremos aqui muy pronto y les comunico que sera el ultimo capitulo eh bueno ahora a sus lindos reviews:  
  
~~~~~~~capi 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anna kyouyama:bueno te adelanto que a yoh le tocara sufrir mucho y gracias por los alagos nadie nunca me habia dicho que mis fics tenian calidad muchisimas gracias me hiciste llorar!  
  
Kyzuna-lupin:muchas gracias a ti tambien por los alagos y bueno aki esta la continuacion espero k aya sido de tu agrado y lamento haberte dejado en suspenso nuevamente pero no lo puedo evitar me gusta hacer eso jijiji se k despues de lo k acabo de decir me kieres matar pero prometo tener la continucion luego  
  
Daniluchiz:yapis voy a poner mas lenxpilika y tu preocupata de disfrutar las holiday de hablar con el neko el 14 de febrero jajaja me venge...nose pork a todos les dio por molestarme con *** bueno con ese tipo fallao k ya nisikiera me gusta, estoy hablando demas bueno amigi disfruta pasala bn y de ahi hablamos bye  
  
Xris:muchas gracias y como siempre tu fic marcha genial muchas gracias por el review me alientas mucho a seguir adelante con los fics, felicitaciones por los premios fanfiction eres genial bye  
  
Hally777:otra mas que me quiere matar y ahora mas aun pero te adelanto algo...emm digamos que aun keda drama saka tus conclusiones muchisimas gracias por todo y porlos animos t te envio un saludo muy grande desde chile a venezuela  
  
Keiko-sk:ola amigi gracias por los reviews y espero k este capi me aya salido bien lo escribi y de fondo estaba escuchando "loko por mary" supongo k konoces esa peli es muy buena pero no la vi solo la escuche jijiji pero ya le e visto antes asi k no importa, otra cosa feliz cumple adelantado te deseo los felices 15 pasala genial espero tener noticias tuyas luego bye ...mile  
  
Emmyk:ay amiga muchas gracias por todo! No sabes como me emocionas y me alegras-en parte eso debe ser por mi complejo de pilika totalemente iperquinetica-pero no importa MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS y por lo de confundida...yo tambien lo estoy @_@ jijij espero aclarar esto luego por mi proio bien.  
  
***********reviews capi 11***************  
  
mizu-chan diethel lupin:olle ga no espor ser pero ese nombre ta muy largo preferia gwen, gracias por comprenderme y por la sugerencia de como matar a paula me diste miedo estas algo sicopata oy o muuuuy fallaita y tamao vive si no la voy a matar y estoy pensando integrar a la niña lyserg muajajajaja yap eso chaus  
  
solcito:ay gracias por el review y muchas gracias por todo bye  
  
yoko:ay muchisimas gracias, muchas gracias por la sugerencia y por todo y creo k yo soy mas enredada tu idea es genial y creo k elproximo capi podria mencionar algo de esto. No entndiste nada de lo k acabo de decir cieto? Bueno yop tampoco pero tratare de poner algo bye  
  
xris:yap lo de el aceite y myoko me encanto y tu sugerencia es excelente creo k tambien pondre algo de eso el proximo capi espero k sea de tu agrado bye.  
  
Keiko-sk:ola denuevo amigis bueno lo mismo del mensaje de arriba feliz cumple adelantado y gracias por todas las sugerencias decidi aser k paula se matara pork asi ninguno de los protagonistas keda como ascecino y todos somos felices ^ ^ eso bye  
  
Anna15:te entiendo mi compu es y seguira siendo una porqueria y muchas veces e sufido perdidas de internet jijji gracias por el review me alegro mucho jijij bye  
  
Bueno eso es todo folks (ya saben bugs bunny) emm en fin porfin termino y estoy escuchando la cancion inal de la peli "loko por mary" k acaba de terminar y k solo pude oir por estar escribiendo este fic pero k mas da es casi lo mismo solok no la ves jijiji me estoy pareciendo mucho a yoh esto me esta haciendo mal mejor me duermo bye mile 


	13. la respuesta

Bueno se supone k este va a ser el ultimo cap pero creo k no...bueno si no es ultimo es penultimo y si no es penultimo es antepenultimo bueno se supone k deberia terminarlo luego, todo depende de asta donde llege mi inspiracion por este fic y k kede claro k estoy luchando muy duro por escribir en mi ultima noche de vacaciones ToT bueno como muchas otras tristes personas entro a clases el miercoles osea pasado mañana pero mañana tengo k preparar todo y "dormirme temprano" la pregunta es como rayos aser eso teniendo en cuenta que mi promedio de sueño estas vacaciones a sido entre2.30 y 4am asi k va a ser un poko dificil dormirme a las 10pm y mas dificil aun levantarme a las 6.35am para ir al cole...bueno mejor no me/los sigo deprimiendo y vamos al fic  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
yoh:anna fui un idiota, un tarado hare lo que tu me pidas sere tu esclavo hare cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que me perdones...se que no sera ahora porque lo que yo hice no tiene perdon alguno, nisiquiera se porque te lo pido-dijo bajando la mirada-pero seria el hombre mas feliz si me llegas a perdonar algun dia...annita ...me perdonas????  
  
-la atencion de todos viro bruscamente hacia anna k tenia la misma mirada fria de siempre pero con un aire algo perdido en sus pensamientos  
  
-todos se habian quedado en silencio, deves en cuanto se oia una tocesita intencional de pilika, o un tengo hambre de horo, los gemidos de tamao pero luego todo volvia al incomodo silencio que se estaba llevando a cabo y que nadie se atrevia a romper. Finalmente anna se decidio por dar una respuesta.  
  
Anna:bueno...han pasado muchas cosas desde la navidad y en este tiempo han habido echos que me han llevado a reflexionar y conocer mejor a las personas cercanas a mi-hizo una pausa y le dirigio una fugaz mirada a yoh- y aperzar de que ultimamente han habido algunos "inconvenientes" muchos de ustedes me han demostrado que una amistad puede perdurar y han admitido que se han equivocado superando el orgullo y eso yo lo valoro. Yo e decidido perdonarlos a ustedes amigos y no guardare rencores.  
  
-hubo una pausa entre que todos se miraban con caras de incredulidad y miradas de "valla que a cambiado no?" y pilika se puso a chillar de alegria mientras abrazaba a len por el cuello pero mas bien parecia que lo estaba asfixiando por el tono de piel de el chico.  
  
Horo:bueno esto hay que celebrarlo con un banquete ^ ^  
  
Pilika:ay hermano solo estas buscando una excusa para comer  
  
Horo:pero hermanita tengo hambre ToT ademas ay que celebrar la reconciliacion de yoh y de anna.  
  
Anna:espera un poco horo ¿reconciliacion? Yo dije claramente que los perdono pero eso no significa a que yoh y yo volvamos a estar juntos  
  
Todos:eh?????  
  
Anna:es cierto tienen mi perdon y podemos segui siendo amigos pero yoh no. yoh tiene mi perdon y creo que con eso basta para que su conciencia pueda quedar tranquila pero tampoco creo que sea posible crear una amistad de pormedio.V_V  
  
Len:mmmm creo que deberiamos dejarlos solos-y haci todos exeptuando a yoh y anna salieron del cuerto...  
  
Yoh:anna yo...  
  
Anna:yoh lo nuestro esta muy claro yo te e perdonado pero nada mas y por el momento seria imposible considerar siquiera una amistad entre nosostros.yo...yo e sufrido mucho yoh y ya no quiero sufrir mas, las heridas que tu me hiciste fueron tan profundas que dudo mucho que sicatricen teniendote cerca, me vuelvo a izumo yoh y porfavor no me sigas ya que lounico que quiero es aclarar mente aunque sea un poco.  
  
Yoh:annita...tu aun me quieres?  
  
Anna:...no estoy segura yoh, lo unico que se es que ya no quiero sufrir mas. primero mis padres las personas a las que yo me mostraba tal y como era acabaron asiendome daño y luego tu, la persona a quien yo mas adoraba y amaba, incluso estaba comensando a volver a ser mas abierta .yo contigo me podia expresar y me podia reir, todo iba muy bien pero nuevamente me hicieron daño y eso es mas de lo que yo puedo soportar.a lo largo de mi vida las personas a las que mas e querido me han dañado y no estoy dispuesta a sufrir denuevo-con cada palabra que la chica decia su hilo de voz se iba quiebrando mas y mas, pero intentaba mantenerse firme.  
  
Yoh:anna yo...lo que menos queria era hacerte daño, nunca e querido  
  
Anna:pero lo has echo igual inconcientemente yoh me dañaste mucho y lo peor es que ya no es como cuando eramos niños y me hacias llorar esta ves dolio y te pido nuevamente que me dejes aclarar mi mente.  
  
Yoh:esta bien annita, si eso te ayuda acepto apezar de que se me destruya el corazon annita yo a ti no te quiero, yo te amo y are lo que sea para que puedas ser feliz. Solo te pido annita que no me guardes rencor ya que yo siempre te recordare como la persona mas bella y maravillosa que podra existir.  
  
-anna volteo a mirar el piso. Denuevo comensaba a sentir aquel sentimiento que en una epoca ahora muy lejana la habia echo la persona mas feliz del mundo.  
  
con el tiempo aquel sentimiento habia ido evolucionando al principio sentia rabia por aquel niño molesto con la que la habian comprometido, luego fue cariño que con los años en la epoca del torneo de los shamanes comenso a mostrarse como amor y que los ultimos 2 años se habia vuelto un amor inmenso tanto como para dar su vida por el ,depronto hubo un cambio repentino y sentia dolor y tristesa que luego de meditar paso a ser rabia y odio y ya pasando ese torbellino de emociones estaba cambiando nuevamente pero con tantas evoluciones ahora le era imposible a la itako saber lo que sentia.  
  
Anna:yoh yo...yo te perdono, no te puedo asegurar nada ya que el tiempo todo lo cambia verdad? Y aveces con el tiempo se pueden dar milagros y reencuentros pero eso ya es cosa de el destino. -la voz de anna ya no era fria mas bien se habia tornado totalmente nostalgica.-tu siempre has creido en el destino yoh espero que tu destino te guie a la felicidad como tambien lo deseo para mi.  
  
Yoh:si...el destino...pero creo que no podria ser feliz sin ti annita  
  
Anna:yoh basta porfavor, me voy mañana a la mañana, ahora mejor vamos a cenar si?  
  
Yoh:si annita...esta bien  
  
**************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora:si lose muy corto y estupido pero es k k algen me comprenda tengo un nudo en la garganta terrible pasado mañana entro a clases y para variar me cambio de cole y no keria ToT para empeorar aun mas las cosas mi hermano acaba de darme una charla sobre mi nuevo cole (ya k el ya esta ahi de ase años) y solo consiguio ponerme mas nerviosa y me quiero morir no keria kambiarme de cole ToT. en fin esa es mi depresion y razon por la k no segi pero prometo k si me va bien el miercoles en mi cole nuevo ese mismo dia escribo el proximo cap muy largo y talves kien sabe podia ser el ultimo ^_* decidi aser este cap mas k nada platicas entre yoh y anna porque hay muuucho que ellos tienen k aklarar bueno eso ahora...  
  
a los reviews:  
  
karen: gracias amigi por las felicitaciones y si todos vivaaaaaa paula murio, ahora bueno con yoh y anna espero k todo se solucione V_V chaus mi mas sentido pesame a ti y a todos los chilenos y bueno toda la gente k mañana comienza con la tortura de colegio ;_; chaus saludos amigi  
  
kyoru"gracias ^///^ valla me sacas los colores gracias por decir k tengo talento me hiciste llorar ;_; bueno muchisimas gracias por el review ^ ^ un saludo y un abrazote de chile  
  
yom kippur: k bueno otro k esta contento con la muerte de paula ^ ^ bueno ya podriamos formar un club o algo, muchisimas gracias por tu review y tus palabras de animo y las felicidades y estoy pensando en segir tu consejo de alargar el fic aunque sea por unos caps mas pero no aseguro nada ^_* bueno gracias por todo bye  
  
leny:siiiiii paula murio y bueno todos mis fics son yohxanna asi k sip creo k sip ^ ^ lo k no se es si estos se kedaran juntos o no estan en manos del "destino" chaus gracias por el review ^ ^  
  
kyzuna-lupin:gracias por las palabras de animo y sip jijiji paula se suicido o_0 pero es lo unico que se me pudo ocurrir me alegro de que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo por lo de la pelea la verdad creo k no estoy muy capacitada por escribir accion aventura pero es lo mejor k pude aser ^ ^ bueno como dije millones de gracias por el review y te mando un gran saludo de chile.posdata:lees harry p? yo soy fanatica me lei el 5to libro la semana pasada en 4 dias las 893 pags creo k soy algo maniatik pero te aseguro k segun mis gustos el mejor es el 5to luego el tercero el cuarto el primero y el segundo. Bueno esos son mis gustos y los tuyos cuales?  
  
Emmyk:bueno es algo como la leccion antes del pedon pero el dilema es si abra reconciliacion pork el perdon sin reconciliacion no tiene gracia pero bueno eso se sabra mas adleante muchisimas gracias porel review chaus  
  
Hally 777:tengo imaginacion? Voy a llorar o tengo el autoestima muy bajo o eres muy buena pork segun mi opinion mi imaginacion a kedado reducida a 0 muchisimas gracias por esas valiosas palabras y por el review y bueno aki actualise y ya se k me vas a matar pork kedo muy corto pero sinceramente no estaba tan inspirada como para segir escribiendo y preferi dejarlo para otro dia. Bueno muchisimas gracias por el review chaus graciaspor todo saludos  
  
Xris:muchisimas gracias por todo no sabes cuanto aprecio tus palabras sinceramente es un honor el k leas mis fics considerando la calidad de fics que escribes tu ^ ^ bueno aki esta la continuacion del cap pasado espero k te aya gustado y k bueno mas adelante voy a aclarar eso k dijo anna sobre el destino. Bueno muchisimas gracias por el review un saludo dede chile. Chaus ^ ^  
  
Spiritcan:jejeje muchismas gracias por el review jejeje bueno no importa k no me hayas dejado reiews en los otros caps me conformo kon k leas mis fics ya k los escribo kon el objetivo de k sean leidos y k a la gente les agraden asi k me da mucha alegria tenerte como lectora. Intentare leer alguno de tus fics y tengo la impresion de k ya e lido alguno/s bueno de ahi me ago un tiempecito y te dejo review bueno gracas por el review suerte y animos ^ ^  
  
Ga:te responderia pero estoy agotada te voy a decir una sola cosa ten-go -sue-ño y me da lata segir escribiendo asi k te respondo el review por fono si? Te llamo mañana y depaso te doy mi mas sentido pesame entras a clses el miercoles igual k yo ToT bueno chaus de ahi te repondo.  
  
-y eso fue todo por oy ayoooooooooo-sayonara-goodbay-asta la vista-etc chaus 


	14. ultimo cap EPILOGO

Ola ola olaaaaaaaaaa a ki denuevo con tantantaaaaaaaaaaaan el ultimo cap de mi lindo primer fic... espero k sea de su agrado y al final estan mis disculpas n_n.  
  
La cena paso sin mayores inconvenientes, todo era casi normal...len y horo peleando, tamao cocinando, manta alli, pilita tratando de saber algo mas sobre la conversación de yoh y de anna que hasta el minuto no habian habado respecto al tema conlos demas, yoh mirando a anna y anna con su tipica expresión seria.si esto era casi la pension asakura, pero aun asi habia un ambiente algo melancolico que todos trataban de disimular. El proximo dia anna se iva y nada volveria a ser como antes.....  
  
---------------------------------4 weeks later------------------------------ -----------------------  
  
-la despedida fue dolorosa, anna se habia ido muy temprano en la mañana, talves para o tener que despedirse de nadie...yoh se habia levantado y acompañado hasta el taxi que la llevaria a la estacion de buses. Anna se subio al taxi tratando de no mirar atrás pero el impulso era incontrolable, giro la cabeza y alli encontro a esos ojos profundos que tanta alegria la hicieron sentir, tanto amor...fue un minuto doloroso en el que ambos deseaban que el mundo desapareciera tras ellos, despertar de una pesadilla y olvidar todo el sufrimiento y daño que se habian causado...pero ambos sabian perfectamente que eso no podia ser, almenos no todavía, talves nunca...anna derramo una lagrima solitaria haciendola despertar de su sueño y ordenar al taxista que partiera.... Y se alejo y se alejo y se alejo de yoh y del mundo buscando un nuevo refugio, un nuevo mundo, sin tener idea si lo iba a conseguir o no....  
  
-ya habia pasado un mes desde entonces y yoh habia puesto todo su empeño en seguir su rutina diaria y asi intentar olvidar a anna pero le era posible su aroma aun estaba impregnado en la pension y el salir solo le hacian recordar los lindos momentos y como no sentirse culpable por todos los errores que habia cometido.  
  
No era una depresion, reia, conversaba y todo pero algo se el siempre estaba ausente.todo seguia Tan igual, pero un dia recibio una llamada bastante inesperada, que incluso lo asusto....su abuela.....esas no eran buenas noticias, para que su abuela gastara dinero en llamarlo por telefono significaba que tendria que pagarlo muuuuy caro...  
  
Yoh:a..a..abuela????  
  
Kino: y quien mas creias?  
  
Yoh:yo......y...yo....  
  
Kino:inepto como es que dejas que se valla tan fácilmente de tu lado, siempre supe que eras un debilucho.  
  
Yoh:que??? 0_o  
  
Kino:quiero que te vengas de inmediato a izumo-y cuelga  
  
-bien yoh nunca tubo muchos deseos de ir a izumo si se trataba de una invitacion de su abuela pero con el miedo que le tenia a su linda abuelita fue suficiente como para mandarlo directo a la estacion de buses y asi tomar un viaje que talves cambiaria su vida.  
  
**************************************en izumo************************  
  
yoh llego a la pension como siempre y fue recibido por la cara seria de su abuelo que lo invito a pasar a la sala en donde estaba su abuela sentada tomando el te tranquilamente.  
  
Yoh:a abuela abuelo ho..hola  
  
Kino: basta quiero que en este momento subas al cuarto de anna y la hagas entrar en razon y no quiero excusas  
  
Yoh:pero abuela ella dijo que....se los conto todo?  
  
Yomehi: no ella se niega rotundamente a decirnos que fue lo que le hiciste es muy valiente...  
  
Kino:pero es mas que obvio que la culpa fue tuya, porque rayos tenia que tener un nieto tan distraido.  
  
Yoh: y que es eso de "hacerla entrar en razon"?  
  
Kino:SOLO VETE  
  
-yoh subio las escalera, su cuerpo entero temblaba como no si iba a ver a la mujer que no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza.  
  
se paro frente a la puerta cerrada, en ese cuarto una noche de tormenta habia conocido a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su abuela lo habia obligado a entrar asi como lo estaba haciendo ahora...en el momento en que la vio ella lo habia capturado tan especial era aquella niña tan frágil y fuerte a la vez en ese momento ella paso a ser su annita...  
  
-tomo todo el valor que le quedaba y entro al cuarto...anna estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama con una foto de yoh en una mano y en la otra el pañuelo rojo que este le habia regalado.  
  
Anna:yoh???- pregunto algo extrañada  
  
Yoh:hola annita???  
  
-ninguno sabia que decir, paso un largo minuto asi hasta que anna rompio el silencio.  
  
Anna: y a que se debe tu visita?  
  
Yoh:bueno es que alguien me dijo que algo pasa contigo, annita que sientes?  
  
Anna:...........  
  
Yoh:ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos separamos y yo nunca te e podido olvidar.y mirame ahora charlando contigo como si nada hubiese pasado, ironico no?  
  
Anna:yoh yo...yo... yo tampoco te puedo sacar de mi cabeza-sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas en ese momento  
  
Yoh:annita...anna no queria hacerte llorar, porque siempre hago lo mismo ToT annita yo a t te quiero pero no te voy a obligar a nada, si quieres puedo bajar ahora mismo y decirle a la abuela que el compromiso queda roto.  
  
Anna:es cierto  
  
Yoh:0_o  
  
Anna: a pasado bastante tiempo, no crees que fue lo suficiente como para aclarar todos los sentimientos y olvidar los malos ratos, ahora se lo que siento por ti nuevamente. Yo yo yoh yo te  
  
Yoh:amo jiiji tu oracion "yo te amo" son las palabras que yo siempre quise escuchar para hacer esto  
  
Anna:hacer qu...-fue un beso largo y tierno lleno de amor, amos se estaban demostrando lo que sentian el uno por el otro mientras se veian envueltos en aquella lucha de lenguas que parecia no terminar nunca...  
  
Al separarse yoh tomo a anna de la mano y bajaron a hablar con los abuelos.  
  
Estos se alegraron muchisimo por la noticia y en pocos dias mas yoh y anna tomaron rumbo de vuelta a fumbari.  
  
Pilika chillaba y saltaba de alegria y sus tipicos grititos de "lo sabia"  
  
Len miraba a su amiga con una mueca que parecia ser una sonrisa mientras trataba de descolgarse a pilita del cuello  
  
Horo le regalo a su amigo un trozo del chocolate que estaba comiendo  
  
Todos:0_0 horo regalo comida?  
  
Horo: sdgtrhciones  
  
Tamao:señorita anna don yoh felicitaciones departe de horo y mias  
  
Manta le dio la bienvenida a anna prometiendole que el se encargaria de los gastos de la pension por todo un año.  
  
-sin duda ahora si la pension asakura habia vuelto a ser la misma que la de un tiempo atrás, los malos ratos quedaron enterrados bajo las celebraciones, risas, felicidad y amor que ahora inundaba el ambiente.  
  
FIN  
  
EPILOGO  
  
-Yoh y anna siguieron felices por siempre, con el tiempo anna y sus padres se pusieron en contacto y todo se soluciono, sus padres estaban muy arreentidos por sus acciones y a pezar de que le costo anna los perdono. Anna e yoh ivan siempre al cementerio a visitar el hermanito de anna que a veces hablaba con ellos u otras veces andaba haciendo travesuras jejeje.  
  
-len se metio al equipo de basketball y pilita logro que la aceptaran por lo porrista mayoritariamente por la cualidad que tenia de ser muuuuy chillona.como era de suponerse pilita tubo que encargarse de muchas "otras" que le querian quitar a su lencito asi que ya a finales de año tenia a bastantes compañeras de curso sin cabello, narices rotas, o accidentes misteriosos jejeje  
  
-horo logro superar su afición a brytney spears y se conformo con tamao la cual le cocinaba en cantidades industriales de comida solo para el.esta tambien supero su amor por yoh y se enamoro de horo. Pilita estaba feliz con su cuñadita y con el tiempo horo logro a regañadientes aceptar a len como pareja de su hermana.  
  
Y para que vean NO ME OLVIDE DE MANTA jejeje siempre se me olvida ponerlo. Siguió igual de enano cabezon, sombra de yoh, intentando ser alguien mas ....pero un dia conocio a "mantina" una niña igual de penosa y enana que el y se enamoraron a primera vista.  
  
CONCLUSION ESTE FUE UN FINAL FELIZ ¿contentos?  
  
·**********************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora: lo se cursi , estupido, irrealista, repetitivo, mentira, muy cuento de hadas diney, mala calidad y todo pero le puse todo mi esfuerzo ;_; no es facil escribir cuando no te llega la suficiente inspiración. Por que no habia ontinuado el fic (por si a alguien le importa) bueno e estado muuuuuuuuuy ocupada últimamente y aparte no e estado inspirada para seguir con ningun fic mio nisiquiera de humor. En el cambio de cole me fue super bn son toos super simpaticos pero echo demenos a mis ex-compañeros pero los voy a visitar siempre. Bueno como dije e estado muy ocupada pero este fic me estaba remordiendo en la conciencia necesitaba terminarlo luego y ya esta PORFN TERMINE con este fic pork me kedan muchos por seguir. Siiiiiiiiiiiii ahora a los reviews. Me emocione ;__;  
  
Paloma-asakura: jajaja gracias por tu apoyo, por todo tu apoyo me ayudaste muxo y muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic n_n mmmmm si es difícil cambiarse porque echas demenos a tus antiguos amigos/as pero en el otro cole son toos simpaticos.  
  
Ameteciel:ya termine kon mi fic y soy feliz, espero k te aya gustado y si soy muy repetitiva jejeje saludos  
  
Dany: obvio k me acuerdo de ustedes pero na k ver lo de yo y fko eso es imaginación tuya.y es cierto.yo tambien los echo demenos bye bye nos vemos ahora te tengo k responder en msn chau  
  
Ga:si anna esta cambiada lose no es gran descubrimiento pero en fin es mi fic muajajajaja y si yo cacho k si te tabai kedando dormia kon el cap anterior imaginate con este yo cacho k kagaste tu teclao por haberter kedao dormia sobre el. Weno eso es problema tuyo saluditos y eso chau  
  
Emmyk: gracias fuiste una reviewer muy fiel y lo agradesco muchisimo muchas gracias por tus toneladas de apoyo y tus animos. Lo agradesco de todo corazon saludos un abrazo y espero saber de ti luego chau  
  
Hally 777: muchisimas gracias por tus palabras tu comprensión y apoyo y como ves termine con el fic, mas vale tarde que nunca. En mi cole me fue bien pero como dices tu las amigas y amigos se extrañan muxo. Bueno gracia spor todo todo todo y te voy a agregar a mi msn para que hablemos mas y te siga dando las gracias por todos tus animos. Un saludote de chile  
  
Leny:otra mas que me apoya muchas gracias por todo y si me fue bien ^^ estoy feliz y como dije MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu review k este bn.  
  
Keiko-sk:muchisimas gracias amiga, yo me sigo acordando de ti siempre y espero k tis bn. Jejeje tu fic lo tienes medio abandonado pero creeme k si ay alguien k comprende la falta de inspiración esa soy yo. Asi que no te preocupes y espero k luegito este actualizado. Espero k te vuelva luego la inspiración y k tis muy bn de ai ablamos por msn. Chau  
  
Xris:jejeje si estaba muy triste pero me decidi por lo del final feliz aunque lo encontre algo cursi. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo por mi y mi cole nuevo y como le he dicho a casi todos si me fue bien. Y me sirvieron mucho tus palabras como para tranquilizarme y darme cuenta de que no era tan malo como lo que uno se imagina jajajajaja amiga espero k sigas con todos tus fics pronto nunca habia conocido a tan buena escritora como t me encantan tus fics. Espero k los continúes luego chaus saludos.  
  
Bueno eso fue todo esas fueron mis ultimas palabras en mi primer fic...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES K GASTARON SU VALIOSO TIEMPO LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS LO AGRADESCO DEVERAS, LOS VOY A ECHAR DEMENOS PERO ESPERO VERLOS EN MIS OTROS FICS. CHAUS K ESTEN BIEN.  
  
FIN  
ANNA LA SACERDOTIZA 


End file.
